Tongue Tied
by foxchicka19
Summary: Nami knows that Luffy loves her -and if she asked, he'd tell her in a heartbeat -but for some reason she just can't bring herself to say it back. She does love Luffy. Nami loves him a lot. So what's keeping her from saying those three little words?
1. The words she can't say

**A/N:** Well, writing this took longer than I planned :P [School work + random interruptions = not a good writing week.]

This story takes place after my _Nami VS Hancock_ fiction, and it does make references to the other story. I do hope you enjoy [although I'm not sure what else I would hope for XD]

I'm planning for this to be another multi-chapter story, so we'll see where this first chapter takes me :) I have some ideas in mind already, but I have the odd feeling that my mind will definitely take me in different directions. But that's the way I work normally, so it doesn't surprise me. I am afraid that this may not contain as much adventure as _N VS H_, but it definitely contains a lot more Luffy-Nami moments, soooooo like I said, enjoy :D

Rated T -the book Nami is currently reading within the story will never get to "strongly" suggested adult themes, and after a week or so since the Hancock incident, I'm not pushing Luffy and Nami that far so quickly. If any of you disagree with the rating, just tell me, but I feel the scenes more like make-out scenes rather than M-rated.

* * *

**Tongue Tied**

_His hand slid down her arm, his touch the gentlest he'd ever been with her. He licked his lips, trying to restrain himself as his fingers reached the tips of hers. He leaned closer, his breath hot on her ear as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Her breath caught as his hands fell to her hips, finding their way underneath the fabric of her shirt, his hot skin leaving a trail of warmth as -  
_

"Na~mi," Luffy appeared out of no where, sitting beside my chair on the lawn deck and resting his head on my lap. I could feel my face go red, having been reading such an intimate scene in a novel that Robin had suggested –and now I knew why; she had wanted to see me get flustered like this when Luffy interrupted me.

And as I glanced up to the second floor deck across from me, I met her eyes. She smirked before turning away. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"You're not busy are you?" He asked, staring up at me.

"No," I told him, closing the book and putting it off to the side. Even if I were to tell him I was busy, he would have probably sat there until I finished.

"Oi! Luffy, get away from my Nami-swan!" Sanji shouted at him.

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed, not moving an inch. "She's _my_ navigator."

"You're going to make my tan weird," I sighed, pushing his head away playfully. When I was flirting, I was fine with open displays of affection, but when I was with Luffy I felt embarrassed.

He pouted slightly and I tried to contain my smile as he sat up. He picked up one of my hands, pulling my fingers apart from each other. He held up our hands between us and looked me in the eye, "I love you."

The corners of my lips twitched until I was smiling brightly. All I could remember was our first kiss when he said it. It was one of my fondest memories. After such a chaotic week with Hancock, and being kidnapped, and becoming sick –Luffy suddenly looking up at me and telling me that he loved me before sweeping me off my feet with a breathtaking kiss –yeah, it was something worth cherishing. It'd been two weeks since that moment. He hadn't kissed me since, but he stuck close, always seeming to want to hold or play with my hand.

"I –" For some reason the word was just stuck on the tip of my tongue. I did love him. I really and truly did, but for some reason I couldn't say it. "I –"

"Nami!" Franky called me from the helm.

I was saved momentarily, though I did want to tell him. This was strange for me, I always thought of myself as the assertive type when it came to dealing with guys.

"I'll be back," I told Luffy, taking my hand out of his and touching the top of his head as I got up and passed by him. I went up to the third floor deck and saw Franky at the helm. I checked the log pose, ready to redirect him.

"A little to starboard," I told him as I approached. He did as I said, also stopping when I told him to.

I waited a few moments, watching the log pose before turning to walk away.

"Actually, that's not why I called you here," Franky said.

"Oh? Then what do you need?" I asked, facing him once more.

"I was just wondering when we were supposed to arrive at the next island," He glanced over.

"Shouldn't be too much longer now," I told him. "Are we running low on cola?"

"Yes, actually," He grinned.

"Well, you're not like Luffy. Your reasoning –and most of the time, the others' reasoning –is rational."

"But you like that about Luffy," Robin walked over to us. "His impulsive and irrational nature."

I crossed my arms and looked away, "I never said that."

"Don't start putting up walls now," Franky said. "We both know you guys have something going."

"I'm pretty sure I just heard Luffy say he loves you," Robin added.

"Progress!" Franky practically whooped. "Our little captain is growing up so fast."

"Yeah," I murmured.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"It's nothing," I told her, walking to the railing. I spun on my heel and grinned. "I challenge you to a game of chess."

"If I win, you'll tell me what's on your mind," Robin said.

"And if I win, it's ten thousand beli."

* * *

"I'm surprised Nami actually won," Usopp said, looking over the board.

I brought my fist down on his head, "Oi!"

"And it was three times in a row!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Yohoho," Brooke laughed, coming down the stairs. "Do my ears deceive me? But I don't have any ears! Yohoho!"

"Thirty thousand beli," I ignored them and grinned at Robin. "Hand it over."

"Mm," She said, getting to her feet. I followed her to our room, watching her as she took out and counted the money. She held it out, but took her hand back before I could grab it. "So you really won't tell me?"

"It's nothing I can't handle on my own," I pulled the money from her hands and weighed it in my hand making sure it was the right amount.

"So have you told Luffy you loved him yet?" She asked as I went to put the beli with the rest of my money.

"So you did know!" I said, grabbing my pillow and throwing it at her. "I hate it when you play mind games like that."

"I know, but I can't help but watch over the two of you," She sat down on her bed, fluffing the pillow before returning it to my bed. "So you haven't?"

I was silent for a moment as I closed the chest and moved to the edge of my own bed and took a seat. I fell onto my back, moving my pillow underneath my head so that I was slightly elevated. I glanced at her, not surprised to see her just watching me with those dark and intellectual eyes of hers. I sighed and turned away, "Well, you know the answer to that already, don't you?"

"I don't keep tabs on you _all_ the time," She chuckled, "Just enough to hear him say 'I love you' and you faltering for an answer."

"Is that awful of me?" I asked. "I do love him –I do. I can feel it," I placed a hand over my heart and closed my eyes, feeling the rapid beating at just the thought of Luffy, "I really, really love him."

"So what's the problem?"

I opened my eyes and let my hand fell to my side. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to say something like that to him."

"Well, there's plenty of time," Robin got to her feet and went to the door. "Don't fret about it too much."

"I'll try," I muttered, clenching my fist.

But how could I not feel vexed?

* * *

_He kissed her, pulling back and giving her a devious grin before kissing her again, once more on the lips before kissing just below her ear. His fingers raking over her back gently as he left a trail of hot kisses along her collar bone._

"Sounds sexy."

I jumped at the voice and felt the chair shift under the weight of another person. A shadow fell across me, and I looked up to see Luffy there, hanging over me.

"You scared me," I said, using the book to hit him over the head. "And don't read over my shoulder."

"I wasn't, Robin told me to come over and say it," He grinned.

"Robin, hmm?" I murmured, glancing around but not seeing her.

"Zoro said there's an island in view," Luffy wrapped his arms around my shoulders, leaning over the back of the chair far so that he could see my face as he spoke to me.

"I heard him," I told him, pulling away playingfully

"A new island, Nami –let's explore it together! Shishishi."

"Mm," I smiled, giggling as he pressed his cheek against mine. Suddenly I remembered something, and I jumped to my feet.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Luffy asked, remaining bent over the chair.

"I'll be right back," I told him, hurrying up to the kitchen, to the ladder and up to the third deck. I went to the library, going to one of the shelves and retrieving a book underneath a mass of others. They toppled over and fell to the floor, but I ignored the mess. I opened the book in my hands, slowly, making sure that my precious treasure didn't fall out.

I picked up the leaf carefully, peeling it off from the pages. Maybe I was overly cautious, but it meant a lot to me. The night I had spent with Luffy on Akaki island, watching the moon while standing on the tallest tree of the island. Out of all the memories I'd had with Luffy that had to be one of my most loved.

The door opened and Luffy walked in. He looked so out of place amongst the books, but he walked over to me as if he was in there everyday.

"You still have that?" He asked, looking at the leaf in my hand. He looked like he wanted to touch it, but didn't dare with how frail it looked.

"I do," I smiled, my cheeks heating up a little as I blushed. "I'm going to make it into a bookmark."

"Can I watch?"

I paused for the briefest of moments before nodding, "Mm. I'll do it right now then."

He watched me as I got out the materials from my desk –Robin and I did like making bookmarks often enough to have the supplies. Luffy knelt beside the desk, his eyes on my hands as I laid the materials out carefully. Gradually –as I worked –he made his way around the table to stand beside me. I wasn't surprised though. I mean, it was Luffy. Sitting still just wasn't what I expected of him. By the time I finished, he was kneeling beside me, his hand innocently on my back. He removed it as I leaned back to admire my work.

"It's pretty," I said, showing it to him.

"Mm," He agreed, reaching out to touch it. When I didn't object, he took it from me, standing up and holding it up against the light, then against my hair. "It still matches."

I avoided his gaze as I blushed again.

"Shishishi, now it almost matches your cheeks," Luffy teased.

"Stop it," I said, flustered under his scrutiny, standing up and stumbling as I misjudged how close he was. But he held firm on his feet, wrapping his arm around me to steady me.

"Careful."

"I'm plenty careful," I muttered. I didn't push away though, and he didn't take his arm from around me either. I lifted my head to look up at him, only to find that his eyes were already on me. He lowered his head, and I didn't move an inch, just watched as he stared at me.

"Your breath smells like mikans," He mumbled.

"Yours smells like meat," I told him bluntly in a whisper, patting his cheek before stepping away. As much as I wanted to kiss him, I had the feeling all I'd be able to taste was meat. It made me feel like he was having an affair… with meat. Damn it, I felt like a fool!

"Shishishi," He laughed. "Sorry."

"It's fine," I took the bookmark from his hand. "I'll go put this to good use now."

"Alright," He grinned, following me out of the library. "I'm going to go talk to Sanji about lunch."

"Luffy, we just had lunch –"

"Oh, yeah," He chuckled. "I meant dinner."

I smirked as he hurried away, following him with my eyes as he went flying over the railing. When he was no longer in view, I looked down at the bookmark.

Yeah, I really did love him.


	2. Possessive

**A/N: **This would have been up yesterday, if not for my laptop deciding it didn't want to let me on the site. So I did the next best thing and posted it the moment I woke up :)

Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: Possessive  
**

Luffy's eyes darted across the street at the restaurant as I looked at clothes. He shifted from one foot to the other, making him look like he had to go to the washroom rather than making him look like he was starving. I liked that he was making me his top priority over food, but when his stomach growled, I couldn't bear to torture him any longer.

"You can go eat," I told him, handing him some money.

"I was hoping to eat with you," He smiled sheepishly, putting the money back into my hand.

"If you're hungry, go," I said. "It's fine with me –if you eat and I shop, we can explore the rest of the island together sooner."

He frowned as he considered it, but shook his head, "No, I want to eat with you."

"We eat together all the time," I reminded him.

"Am I annoying you?" He asked suddenly.

"No!" I exclaimed, wondering how he could even begin to think that. I turned my gaze back to the clothes as I murmured, "I like you being here with me."

"Shishishi. It's settled then: shopping, food, adventure."

I vaguely wondered how far I could push him; what would be his breaking point between me and food? What would be his breaking point between me, food and adventure? Our captain was strong, yes, but patient? Not at all.

"That's mean," Luffy said, as if reading my mind. I glanced at him, but he didn't seem to realize what had just happened. I smiled though, not bothering to ask what was. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and while I wondered what it meant, I didn't feel the need to find out what was going on. I liked this connection that we had, even if I was just imagining the whole thing.

"I'll just go buy these and we can go," I said, grabbing the shirt I was staring at absentmindedly.

"Mm," He grinned. Then he scratched his head. "Wait –don't you usually try on the clothes first?"

"I look good in everything," I pulled my hair over my shoulder and turned away slightly, hiding my blush. I had to double check the size of the shirt to make sure it was correct. If it were too small –well, that could be sexy, but uncomfortable. I had to quickly exchange it for a size larger though, glad that Luffy had reminded me about trying things on, or else I would've wasted my precious beli.

"You do," He told me.

"What?" I asked, putting the clothes on the counter.

"You do look good in everything," He said to me, hiding his face beneath his hat. I could see the redness across his tanned cheeks underneath, and couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you," I told the lady, retrieving my bagged merchandise before turning back to Luffy. "Let's go eat."

"Mm," He said, his hand stretching to take the bag from me. He started singing quietly as we walked, swinging his arms back and forth. "Me~at, meat, meee~at."

"We'll get you your meat," I promised. "Let's find a good bar."

Luffy inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring as he took in the scents of the city. He was kind of like a dog when it came to finding meat. With a grin that could only come from smelling his stomach's desire, he grabbed my hand and pulled me along. He led the way through the crowd, always slightly ahead of me, making a path for me to follow amongst the people. Itching fingers slipped a few wallets from shallow pockets along the way, but for me, I couldn't help it. I was a thief to the core.

We turned the corner and onto an empty street.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To eat," He said, still holding my hand and pulling me along. "The best meat is in this direction."

I didn't doubt it. Luffy knew best. Well, when it came to food.

He stopped in front of a bar and took another deep breath, tilting his head as he grinned at me. He kicked open the door, and we entered the vacant bar. The bartender looked up at us with no real emotion in his face.

"Meat!" Luffy exclaimed, sitting happily at a table. "Lots of meat!"

"And sake, please," I called out.

"Right away," He murmured, though he didn't look like he was in a hurry. He walked over to the bar and knocked on the door, repeating our order. "Meat. Lots of meat, and sake, please."

"Right away," Called a chipper voice behind the door.

Luffy whistled happily, swinging his legs back and forth underneath the chair.

"You seem happy," I told him. I winced at my own stupid words. He was always happy.

"Mm," He laughed. "I am happy. Shishishi."

"I'm glad," I smiled.

"Where should we go after we eat?" Luffy asked, bouncing in his seat as he waited for the food to arrive.

"I'll leave that up to you," I told him.

"Yosh," He said, his grin widening even more when the bartender placed two plates of meat in front of him, and a mug in front of me.

"Keep more coming," I said to the bartender, raising my cup to my lips. "Thanks."

"Keep more coming," The bartender told the guy in the kitchen.

"Alright!" The chipper voice sang. "Do they have the money to pay for it?"

"Do you have the money to pay for it?" The bartender repeated.

"Plenty," I replied, my empty glass hitting the table.

"Plenty," He said after me.

"Good."

"Good."

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed at the bartender and the voice. "I like them."

A man burst into the bar, and I glanced up. He was a hefty man, his features dark and shadowed. A group came in behind him, and they moved to the corner seats of the bar. I wasn't an idiot. These men were clearly bad people. Bandits, was my guess.

"This meat is so delicious," Luffy exclaimed loudly as the bartender placed more meat and sake in front of us.

"The meat is so delicious," He said to the other guy.

"Thanks!"

"Thanks."

"Oi! Bartender! A couple of rounds of sake!" The large man said.

"A couple of rounds of sake."

"Yes!"

"Yes."

"And the best dishes you have to serve," One of his men called out.

"And the best dishes you have to serve."

"Right away!"

"Right away."

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed, pulling meat from a bone.

"More meat," I said. "And sake."

"More meat and sake."

"It's suddenly really busy!"

"Not really," The bartender replied, looking over the room with his blank expression.

Luffy and I burst into snickers when he didn't repeat the line. He was laughing so hard he was pounding the table with his fist, and that made me laugh harder, holding my stomach and doubling over.

"Oi! You guys over there are noisy!" One of the men said.

Luffy continued to snicker loudly as he grabbed another chunk of meat and bit into it. I settled down.

"Instilling the fear into men everywhere," Another guy said.

I picked up my mug and took a deep gulp. "Another, please!"

"Or not," Someone muttered.

"Another, please."

"Another what?"

"Another what?"

"Plate of meat and round of sake," I said.

"Plate of meat and round of sake."

"On it!"

"On it."

I watched as the bartender walked across the room balancing two large trays of food and drinks for the other group. The way they ate made Luffy look like a gentlemen. I turned away, disgusted and rolling my eyes.

"Nami, you have to try this, it's _soooo_ good," Luffy looked completely satisfied with the meal.

I leaned over, taking a piece from his plate and sitting back as I chewed. "It is good," I admitted. Really good. "Almost as good as Sanji's meals."

"Mmff, mmmm," Luffy said behind a mouthful of food. I didn't bother asking what he said. The next mouthful wouldn't sound any different.

"Mmff, mmmm," The bartender repeated by the door.

"Thank you!"

"Thank you."

Luffy laughed, swallowing hard.

"Oi! Pretty girl!" The men called. I ignored them completely, but they persisted. "Oi! Red! There's only one girl in this bar."

"And this one girl isn't interested," I said without looking over my shoulder.

"Do you know who we are?"

"I'm pretty sure I don't really care," I rolled my eyes. Luffy laughed.

A chair slid back, and I heard it crash as it hit the floor. I still didn't bother looking. Luffy continued to eat, not even taking a moment to glance at the man approaching.

"I'm sure you do want to care," The man's voice got closer.

"And if I don't?"

"You're going to regret it."

"You don't want to do that," Luffy said, setting his meat down and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Or else I'll have to hurt you."

"Are you finished eating, Luffy?" I asked.

"About sixty," His reply was.

"Alright," I said, taking a sip. "We'll stay then."

"Look at them," We could hear his men whisper. "Not even a nervous drop of sweat. Maybe our leader is losing his authority on this island."

"Bandit then," I murmured.

"Not just any bandits," One of the men said. "We're the Bloody Edge bandits."

"Bloody Edge Bandits," The bartender repeated.

"Nice to meet you," Luffy grinned. "I'm a pirate."

"He's a pirate," The bartender said.

"A puny thing like you?"

"He's like a runt!"

"I'm a pirate," Luffy repeated. "Right, Nami?"

"Right, captain," I said, raising my glass to him.

"Shishishi," he laughed.

"A captain," The men mocked. "How scary."

"Straw-hat," The mystery cook came out of the kitchen –with the same face as the bartender, but the bartender was no where to be seen. "Straw-hat Luffy."

"Do I know you?" Luffy turned to the man. He frowned, thinking hard. "I feel like I've seen your face before…"

"We're twins," The cook said.

"We're twins," The bartender repeated, coming out of the back room.

"Ah!" Luffy hit his fist into his palm as he put it together. I could practically see the gears turning behind his eyes. "Do you poo–"

"Stop asking questions like that," I said, grinding my fist into the side of his head.

"He doesn't seem like much of a captain," The bandit leader said, towering over the two of us. "Are you really straw-hat?"

"Mm," Luffy said, grinning. "I'm going to be Pirate King!"

The bandits all laughed.

"I don't believe it," One of the men said, and the lot of them nodded their agreement.

"You don't have to believe it," I said, reaching for the sake. His hand grabbed my wrist though.

In a heartbeat, Luffy's fist had struck him, and the bandit had flown across the room and into the wall. The wall cracked and crumbled, leaving a hole in its stead. Dust rose up into the air, and fell from the cracks in the ceiling.

My hero stood there, his body tense. I reached out and touched his hand, and he relaxed instantly.

"Whoa," One of them muttered.

"Rubber –"

"Real thing –"

"Shit."

Luffy pulled me to my feet, wrapping his arm around my waist protectively. I didn't pull away, only took out enough beli to pay our bill and the damage caused. I placed it on the table before grabbing my mug and downing the rest of the liquid inside. I shivered happily as Luffy spoke:

"No one touches my Nami but _me_."


	3. Adventure

**A/N: **Well, I'm a beta reader now :D Thought I'd announce that. :P I'm looking forward to seeing what kind of requests I get!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't be afraid to review! :D

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Navigator," I corrected. "I'm your navigator."

"It's all the same," Luffy mumbled. I turned my face away to smile.

"Boss!" The men rushed over to him. They looked up at Luffy, all taken aback with what just had happened. "He really is the Straw-hat captain."

"He and that bitch –"

"Boss, are you okay?"

"Let's get him out of here."

They gathered their leader and headed to the door. The man that must have been second in command turned and said, "We'll get you back for this. You and that damned woman."

Luffy's fist tightened once more, and I touched his shoulder gently to stop him from taking further action. I wasn't fond of being called names, but I didn't want to cause a large ruckus on this island. Luffy breathed heavily through his nose as he exhaled, trying to release the anger he had pent up. When I thought he was calm enough I turned to the bartender and cook.

"We're sorry for the damages," I apologized.

"They're sorry for the damages," The bartender repeated.

"I heard her," The cook said, crossing his arms at the situation.

"He heard you."

"I left enough money here for the repairs, on top of our bill," I told them, gesturing to the table.

"She left enough money here for the repairs, on top of the bill."

"Thank you," The cook said. "It isn't the first time they have come and bothered us. It's why the place is bare."

"It isn't the first time they have come and bothered us. It's why this place is bare."

"Which is surprising, because you're a really good cook," I told him, ignoring the bartender.

"You're a really good cook." The bartender said to his twin.

"Thank you!" The cook exclaimed, not acting modest at all.

"Your welcome."

Not even a hint of a smile from Luffy when the cook and the bartender broke from the repetitive routine of theirs. He had his face ducked down, but I could see that his jaw was locked angrily.

"Thanks for the food and sake," I told the twins.

"Thanks for the food and sake," The bartender repeated.

"You're welcome!" The cook smiled.

"You're welcome."

"You know, there's a festival tonight," The cook said as I turned to leave, "If you're still hungry."

"There's a festival tonight, if you're still hungry."

"I am," Luffy muttered, still not masking his anger –which took me by surprise.

"He is."

"Thank you. And again, sorry for the damages," I told the cook. I turned to Luffy, slipping out of his arm. I picked up my shopping bag, "Let's go."

"Mm," He said, lifting his hat up so that I could see his face. His small smile didn't reach his eyes. "Let's go."

"Bye," The bartender said.

"Bye!" His brother waved as Luffy took my arm and pulled me from the scene.

We were halfway down the street when he stopped. Luffy was fuming, and his grip on me was tight. He looked like he wanted to punch down a series of walls –or at the very least go back and kick their asses.

"Luffy."

"Hmm?" He looked at me.

"You're hurting me."

"Sorry," He released me immediately, and took a hesitant step back. His gaze turned to the ground when we both saw the marks his fingers left on me. They weren't permanent, but they were currently bright red. I didn't mind.

I took both of his hands in mine and faced him directly. "It's okay, Luffy."

"It's not," Luffy frowned, not meeting my eyes with his. "I shouldn't have –"

"Luffy, look at me," He forced his eyes to look into mine. I continued, "It's okay. I'm not mad."

"But I am!" Luffy tried to pull away, but I gripped his hands tightly, keeping him close. He turned back to me, "They called you awful things –"

"Let's go on our adventure," I interrupted. "Bandits and pirates calling me names isn't anything new. Hell, even Zoro and Usopp call me names. Hancock, too, actually. Chika did, especially when I first met her, same with Mitsuki, oh, and –"

He took a deep breath and pouted slightly before exhaling.

"Let's go," I told him, gesturing with my head towards no direction in particular. "This island seems to just reek of adventure, don't you think?"

"I love you," He said suddenly.

"I –I know," I murmured as I turned and walked away.

Luffy laughed. I wonder if it hurt him when I didn't say it in return. Why couldn't I say it?

"We should drop your bag off at the ship first," Luffy said, taking it from me. He was calm now. I didn't have to look at him to feel the anger slowly wash away. I was glad. It meant less of a chance of getting in trouble with other pirates or bandits, as well as the Marines.

"Mm," I agreed.

"Then we'll go on an adventure," He grinned. "An adventure."

"This will be good for my map making. Let's make it an adventure to the highest point on the island first."

"Sure!"

He skipped a little ahead, acting like a child. The corner of my lips twitched as I watched him, but there was something lonely about his back. Even though he glanced back at me, pausing momentarily for me to catch up, I found his back to be the view I disliked the most.

"Luffy?" I bit my lip slightly, wanting to tell him my feelings. But as he faced me, I lost all confidence. Instead I smiled and said, "Thank you. For wanting to stand up for me."

"I would never let someone put you down," He raised his chin slightly, with a pride he was probably oblivious to. I liked that oblivious part of him though.

As we reached the docks and he ran ahead to the boat to drop off my bag, I realized why I disliked his back. It was like an awful memory. Backs turned against me on my island –feeling lost and abandoned amongst familiar faces. I knew, now, that they had been doing it for me, but still… I just didn't like watching the backs of people.

But Luffy came back to me. The way I knew he always would.

"And the adventure begins," He said, shooting back to my side. He flashed me a wide smile.

I really think that as long as that smile was directed towards me, I would follow him anywhere.

* * *

"Wah~ it's cold!" Luffy said, jumping from one foot to the other in the stream we had found. The water came to just above his ankles as it rushed by. "Look at the fish!" Luffy splashed through the shallow river, ignoring the chill of the water. "Fish! Fiiiish. Fish!"

"Don't slip," I warned him, walking along the bank. I could see the cliff's edge from where I stood.

"It's not that deep," He laughed loudly.

"But it's moving pretty quickly," I said, slipping my sandal off and dipping my toe into the cool liquid. I shivered, though the sensation wasn't unpleasant, "Especially with the waterfall being just around the bend."

"Come back, fish!" Luffy chased them with his hands, stretching and grasping for them, only to have them slip between his fingers. He didn't look like he was affected by the water at all, though even if it were sea water, he'd still jump in.

"I guess this is fresh water," I murmured, cupping my hands and scooping up water. I let it fall through my hands, trickling back into the stream. I glanced up at the sun, closing my eyes against the glaring light. It was so peaceful, so serene, so –

"Ah!" Luffy cried out. I looked at him to see him holding a small fish. "Nami –Nami look!"

"I see it," I smiled.

"Maybe it'll grow up to be a sea king," Luffy said, bending down to release him. "Grow up healthy, fish. I'll come back one day to fight you."

I didn't bother explaining to him that a fresh water fish wouldn't become a sea king, because of the different environments. He'd be happier this way, though maybe slightly disappointed in the future.

"Come in with me, Nami," Luffy said.

"I'm fine over here," I told him, walking towards the cliff's edge. The island was quite long, with a large bay. I could see the Thousand Sunny from here. I surveyed the land carefully so that I could make a map later. There seemed to be three towns on this island. Maybe I'd go and look at them later. Probably without Luffy though, as he would surely cause–

Luffy's hands wrapped around me, and I realized what was going to happen a moment too late. I was yanked backwards and into his arms. He fell back deliberately into the water, and I tried to squirm away, but he held me there as I got soaked.

"I'm going to kill you," I muttered, pushing him away.

"Shishishi," He laughed.

"You have until the count of three before I beat you to a pulp," I gritted my teeth. "One."

He leapt up to his feet and dashed away.

"Two."

He disappeared into the trees. His laughter floated back over his shoulder as he glanced at me. It echoed through the trees, stopping when I said:

"Three."

I jumped to my feet and chased after him. He was like an elephant –I could hear him clearly as he crashed through the underbrush. I caught a glimpse of his red shirt up ahead, and picked up the pace. He disappeared though, and I stopped where I last saw him, turning to peer in all directions. I even looked up at the trees. I couldn't even hear him.

"Luffy?" I called out. "Where are you?"

"Shishishi," He snickered from the bushes. Realizing he just gave himself away, he murmured an "Oops" before taking off again. I was on his tail this time; I could almost reach him with my extended hand.

He shot up into a tree, and I skidded to a halt, nearly going over the edge of the cliff.

"You could've warned me," I shouted.

"I would've saved you," He told me, holding onto a branch and letting his body just hang there in the air, his feet dangling just above the ground. I walked towards him; he didn't run away.

Suddenly the world went flying by.

"Nami!" Luffy shouted, following after me in a heartbeat. I slid over the muddy surface of the cliff –it must have rained recently, or perhaps it was the waterfalls doing, because the ground was slick and I wasn't slowing down. I shrieked; Luffy laughed.

At the bottom, all I could see were the trees in front of us. I squeezed my eyes shut, and Luffy grabbed me. We were yanked in another direction completely. Luffy let go of me in the air, but I landed safely in his arms as we touched the ground.

"I'm really going to kill you," I muttered, trying to wipe the mud off of me. Luffy touched my cheek, and I could feel him leave a mud streak. I ran my muddy hands through his hair playfully. He chuckled.

"You really do look good in everything," He told me suddenly.

"Complimenting me won't save you from getting hit," I said, smacking him.

He grinned, glancing to the top of the cliff, "Let's do it again."

I hit him harder. "I want to go back and take a bath."

"The waterfall is over there," Luffy said, nodding in one direction.

"Actually, it's over there," I pointed another way.

"Oh. Shishishi."

"But the water's cold," I said as he started to walk towards it.

"Nami," Luffy pouted slightly. "This is an adventure."

"An adventure doesn't mean I can't soak up in a nice warm bath at the end," I muttered, trying to wipe the mud from my arms. It was hardening already, and cracking with every movement I made.

"At the end, Nami," He said, dragging me along at his pace. "But this is just the beginning."


	4. Explosion

**A/N:** And here's chapter 4! I really hope that this website will stop acting up, because I want to post my new stories! :(

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Luffy, I don't want to get in trouble here," I whispered to him. "This will ruin my reputation."

"What reputation?" He grinned.

"Luffy, I'm being serious," I said, frowning slightly.

"Nami," He pouted, "You need to learn to live a little."

"This is ridiculous," I told him. "I'm soaked, and cold. Standing underneath the waterfall in our clothes was the stupidest idea of getting clean, next time I'm not listening to you –let's just go back to the ship –"

"We're clean, aren't we? And we're almost dry. Nami, isn't your heart racing in anticipation?" He asked.

"No! It's racing in fear!" I exclaimed. I wouldn't admit it was racing for other reasons as well.

"Shhhh," He held his fingers up to his lips. "We don't want to get caught here."

"Luffy," I began.

"Ready?" He asked.

"No."

"One… Two…"

"Luffy –"

"Three… THROW!"

The two of us leapt up and tossed water balloons at Usopp and Chopper as they walked past. The balloons burst at their feet, and Luffy tossed the super water balloon that we had prepared. The path it took was wobbly, but it hit Usopp's nose, and exploded all over the two of them. Why had I let him involve me in his pranks?

"Oi! Luffy!" Usopp shouted at the two of us as we dashed away.

"Nami!" Chopper sounded extremely surprised. I was too. I had never expected to get involved in Luffy's shenanigans like this.

"Go! Go! Go!" Luffy pulled me along.

We turned a corner, and Luffy shot the two of us up onto the nearest roof as Usopp and Chopper ran past. I laid there panting on the roof, not sure what to say, or even to think. Doing these kinds of things just wasn't me. I was supposed to be the reasonable one, the rational one. Yet I had let Luffy drag me along at his own pace.

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed, rocking back and forth while holding his ankles. I looked at him, and he flashed a huge grin my way, "That was fun. Shishishi."

"Luffy," I began, but I couldn't help it. I started laughing. He laughed even louder.

"Oi! They're up there!" Usopp exclaimed, and we looked over the edge of the building to see the two of them standing there.

Luffy and I exchanged glances, and Luffy jumped to his feet, holding out his hand, I took it as I sat on the ground, letting him pull me up.

"RUN!" Luffy shouted.

Together the two of us took off laughing, Usopp and Chopper shouting at our backs.

* * *

"We should go attack Sanji, and Zoro, and Franky, and Brooke, and Robin," Luffy said, leading me through the forest, further away from Usopp and Chopper. Luffy continued to hold my hand as we walked.

"I think that's enough for today," I told him.

"Aw, come on, Nami," He whined.

"Luffy," I put my hands on my hips and asserting my position. "I just want to go back to the ship, and get dry, and maybe get dressed to go to the festival tonight…"

"The funny cook and bartender said there'd be meat there, right?" Luffy said, perking up once more. "Let's go together, Nami."

"So I can watch you stuff your face?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I walked ahead. When he didn't follow me, I turned to see him frowning a little. Had I taken it too far? "I will go with you, Luffy, but don't expect me to sit there and watch you eat the entire time. I want to have fun, too."

"I was expecting you to drink," He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and held out my hand, "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

"Luffy, stop," I said, falling on street laughing as Luffy tickled me. "St-stop, I can't… I can't breathe."

"Shishishi," He laughed, stilling his fingers. I laid there panting for a moment, before accepting his hand to help me up.

"Looks like the two of you are having fun."

Luffy dropped me accidentally in his surprise, and I fell back down on my ass. It hurt, but otherwise, i was okay. Both of us looked up to see Robin. I felt my cheeks heat up as she smirked down at me. I got to my feet on my own, although Luffy offered his hand once more.

"We went on an adventure," Luffy grinned.

"Good day?" She asked.

"It was great!"

"I'm glad, Luffy," Robin smiled warmly. "Usopp and Chopper were looking for you."

"Ah –" Luffy glanced at me, his grin widening as we both knew the reason why.

"Just go," I told him. "Go have a bit of fun. It's fine, since there's plenty of time before the festival. Don't get lost."

"Alright, bye," Luffy quickly kissed my cheek before running off, holding his hat down over his eyes as he ran. He glanced back, and even at this distance I could see him blushing.

"That was cute," Robin commented on the kiss I had received.

"If all you're going to do is tease me, can you just stop?" I frowned, walking past her.

"That's not my intention," She promised. Then she cracked a small smile, "But it's so easy to do."

"Yeah, well, whatever," I rolled my eyes. "You still haven't told me who you like, so I don't see how you have the right to tease me."

"It's _because_ you don't know that I have the right," She said. "It puts me in the higher position."

"It'll put your face right under my shoe," I told her, scoffing at her 'superiority'.

"Have you told him yet?" She asked as I walked away.

"I'll tell him when I'm ready," I said without turning.

I could hear her sigh as the distance grew between us. Then she called, "Oh, and Nami?"

"Yeah?" I looked over my shoulder at her.

"I can see your bra through your shirt."

I smirked, facing the docks and continuing to walk on. She didn't have to tell me, because I knew.

I was well aware.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror, wondering if this was alright. I had bought this dress at one of the stores after asking what the villagers usually wore to this festival. It wasn't fancy. It was a solid blue colour, with a single strap over my left shoulder, but it tightened nicely underneath my breast, making them appear even larger. I mean, I was satisfied with it, but would Luffy think it was okay?

With a sigh, I grabbed the matching bag and walked out the door.

"So is it a date?" Franky asked as I came down the steps. He wasn't going to go to the festival.

"It's not a date," I muttered.

"You're dressed awfully fancy," He commented.

"It's a festival," I said.

"But you're going with Luffy?"

"Well, yeah –"

"So just say it's a date," Franky laughed. "Come on, Nami."

"It's a date, alright?" I said, taking off my heel and throwing it at him. A long hand caught it before it hit Franky though, and Luffy appeared. He brought his stretched arm in as he walked towards me.

"Everyone already left," He said, stooping down to place the heel at my feet. I bent down and slid my foot into it, adjusting it so it fit snugly.

"Then let's go," I said, walking to the ship's edge. Franky watched as the two of us went to the side of the ship. I got up onto the railing and leapt down.

Franky called after me, "That was very lady like."

"That comment just cost you a few thousand beli," I said up to him. "Ten, to be more specific. If it's not prepared by the time we get back, then it starts collecting interest."

He muttered something inaudible as we headed towards the festival. I was in a good mood though, and wouldn't call him on it. We could hear the music and the laughing, even this far away from the town square. Luffy made up words to the melody that floated through the air. The lyrics were stupid, and I scolded him when he somehow incorporated my name, but that just made him sing it louder. I wasn't lying when i said that I was in a good mood, but I felt disappointed that Luffy hadn't said anything about how I was dressed.

"There they are!" He grabbed my arm and pointed. "They have meat, Nami! Look!"

"I see," I told him, feeling momentarily like I was dealing with a child.

"Let's go," he said, running through the crowd. I followed him, picking up some extra beli along the way. I dropped the stolen money on the table, telling the nearest waiter to bring me some sake.

"You look lovely, Nami-swa~an," Sanji said as he returned from dancing with another lady. It's a good thing most of the festival dresses weren't revealing, or I'm sure Chopper would be struggling to save his life.

"Thank you, Sanji," I smiled at him.

"Care to dance?" He asked, holding out a hand.

"Not right now," I said politely. "Where's Brooke?"

"Aren't you listening to this music?" Zoro snorted.

"He couldn't resist," Usopp said, swatting Luffy's hand away. "Oi! You have food!"

"Do you think he misses being the Soul King?" Chopper asked.

"Nah," I said, leaning back in my chair. "He's still the Soul King."

"It's a good thing everyone loves his music," Sanji added, "Or else we'd have the Marines all over us."

"We've been lucky these last few islands," Robin said, taking a drink from her mug. "No Marines to chase us off the island –"

"No major enemies," Usopp added.

"Nami got kidnapped," Zoro interjected.

I hit him over the head. "Screw you."

"How dare you make light of such a serious situation," Sanji kicked back his chair.

Luffy only laughed.

"It's alright, Sanji," I calmed our cook. I glanced over at Luffy. He was too absorbed in his meat to notice me. My drink came, and I downed it quickly. I held out my hand to Sanji and said, "Here, let's go dance."

"Yes, Nami-swa~an," He cooed, taking my hand happily.

I let him lead me out into the square, amongst drunken townspeople and merry partiers. Sanji was a great dancer, a great guy in general –even if he could get weird and perverted sometimes –but I couldn't help but wish it were Luffy dancing with me. But I had never seen Luffy dance at an event like this. It was only when he was goofing off.

I was startled when there was a screaming noise, and then a loud explosion. The sky lit up with fireworks, and I stopped dancing to look up at them. Everyone had stopped dancing, but Brooke continued to play happily. My gaze dropped from the sky as the fireworks disappeared, and across the distance, my eyes met Luffy's.

Another firework was set off. Sanji said something. I wasn't paying attention. Luffy stood up and began heading in my direction. Behind him, I could see Robin's satisfied smirk. I really wish she would stop that.

Luffy shouted something at me, but the screaming of the fireworks was too loud, I couldn't hear a thing. Realizing this, he started running towards me.

Suddenly, amidst all the excitement, there was an even louder explosion, one that sent me flying as something hit the middle of the square.

"Nami, are you alright?" Sanji asked, rushing to my side. It was loud, and everybody was running in different directions.

"I'm fine," I said, getting to my feet. Smoke rose from a hole in the middle of the ground. Frantically, I asked, "Where's Luffy?"

"Isn't he with everybody else?" Sanji looked over, but we couldn't see through the smoke.

"No," I shook my head.

"Well, he's invincible, to things like cannonballs and the like, so he should be fine," Sanji reassured me. "I'm going to go get the bastards that did this, though," And with that he ran off.

"Luffy!" I called out, walking around the damaged area. "Luffy!"

"He's here!" Chopper called out to me. "Nami, over here!"

"Is he okay?" I asked, following his voice. Once they were near enough, I could see the two through the smoke, and I rushed to their side. It looked like Chopper had dragged Luffy out of the massive hole left from the explosion. Still, I was happy to see he was alright, "Luffy!"

He sat up, holding his head with his one hand. He blinked a few times and shook his head. He grinned up at me. Oh, I wanted to wipe that smile off his face.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, pressing down that anger inside of me.

"What?" He asked, suddenly looking confused. He looked even more confused as he spoke.

"Are you alright?" I repeated, taking his hand and gripping it tightly.

He tilted his head one way, and then tilted it the other way. He looked over at Chopper, but didn't say a word.

"Luffy?" The reindeer questioned.

Luffy's eyebrows furrowed together, "There's something wrong with me." As he spoke he looked like he was conflicted with frustration and anger.

"What do you mean?" Chopper asked.

"Oi!" Luffy grabbed his shoulders, shaking him roughly, "Chopper, I can't hear anything."


	5. Emotions

**A/N:** Well, I just learned a fantastic way to post XD Thank you Yukaonee-chan for the help with that :)

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Lots of emotions!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"How is he?" Robin asked, entering the kitchen.

"Well, he's deaf," I murmured. "How do you think he is?"

"You're not blaming yourself for this, are you?" Franky asked from across the table.

"Of course not," I said, avoiding their gazes. It was a lie. I did hold myself responsible. If I hadn't been dancing with Sanji, Luffy would have been by my side, not rushing to be by my side.

"I didn't even know a rubber man like himself could get injured like this," Usopp said.

"It's hearing loss," Chopper said, exiting the infirmary. I could see Luffy sitting on the bed, not staring at anything in particular. "All the explosions we're constantly hearing during battles adds up over time, you know."

I put my head in my hands, resting my elbows on the table and sighing heavily. I ran my hands through my hair, paying no attention to the small knots that snagged on my fingers. Robin laid a gentle hand on my shoulder.

Sanji and Zoro entered, glaring at each other.

"Did you get them?" I asked, standing up.

"I would have –" They both began.

"-if it weren't for muscle brain!"

"-if it weren't for ero-cook!"

"Idiots!" I shouted at them. "Would it kill you to just –for once in your life –get along?"

"It's okay, Nami," Robin said. "It'll be fine. We'll go after them tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

I looked at her, my emotions a mix of frustration and helplessness. Then, I turned on my heel and went to the infirmary door. Taking a shaky breath, I opened the door.

"What's her problem?" Zoro asked as I closed the door behind me. Robin and Chopper explained what had happened.

I didn't look at Luffy for a long moment. Then, I glanced up, meeting his eyes. He didn't turn away, just held my gaze. I felt squeamish and sick. I felt exhausted.

Luffy shrugged suddenly, grinning, "It's alright. I can still fight this way." His words came out slightly slurred.

I knew what he was doing. He was trying to make me feel better about the entire situation. I wanted him to stop, because the more he tried to make me feel better, the worse I felt, because I _did_ feel responsible.

"Nami," He said, his voice in a soothing tone.

"I –" I began, not sure of what I wanted to say. I pushed him away, standing up. I bowed my head slightly, shutting my eyes as tightly as my heart was being squeezed. I couldn't bear to see him like this. I needed time to think. As much as I wanted to be there with him, all I could think was that it was all my fault.

It was my fault.

It was my fault…

"I'm sorry," I said, covering my mouth as I sobbed loudly once more, and ran from the room. I barely made it through the empty kitchen before Luffy's hand grabbed my arm. I turned to see him stretched out to reach me. Slowly, he approached, locking my gaze to keep me from fleeing. Then he wrapped his arms around me, holding my head gently to his chest.

I cried –I couldn't help it. Loudly, painfully –I just released all my emotions there in his arms. He simply held me, awkwardly at first, not sure what else to do. Suddenly he tightened his embrace, and he started whispering words that I couldn't understand in my ear. It made me cry harder. I hated being like this. I felt weak, weaker than I had ever felt before.

After a while, my cries turned to sobs, which, in turn, turned to barely audible whimpers. Luffy continued to hold me, gently rubbing my back to calm me down. It was exhausting to cry. A headache was formed, tackling my temples. But the pain was nothing compared to the pain in my heart, for causing such damage to him. To Luffy… to the boy I was hopelessly in love with.

Luffy pulled away. His eyes were a little red, and it made me wonder if he had been crying too.

"We should probably go to bed," I said, pushing him further away.

"What?" He asked, lifting his hand to my elbow. It rested there gently.

"Bed," I said, moving my lips deliberately, and even making the gesture to of sleeping with my hands against my cheek, tilting my head horizontally.

"Oh, shishishi," He chuckled.

"Goodnight," I told him.

"Goodnight, Nami," He said, letting his hand trail down my arm to my wrist, to my fingers, until I was out of his normal grasp.

I turned, going to the door. As I opened it, I glanced back at Luffy, who remained where he was, watching me. Forcing a half-hearted smile, I pulled on the door, leaving him there alone. Without looking around to see whose eyes were on me at that moment, I went down the steps and across the lawn deck, then up once more to the girls' quarters. I was relieved when Robin wasn't there.

Closing the door carefully, I leaned against it, sliding to the ground and oriented my head upwards to stare at the ceiling. Slowly, I lifted my hand to hover above my face. I was trembling. The gold bangles I had on my wrist made quiet metallic sounds as I quivered there.

I let that same hand fall cover my face and sobbed, my shoulders shaking violently with each tear that was shed. At some point I crawled across the room to my bed, tucking myself away into the dark abyss of my covers, pausing by my desk to take off the log pose.

Eventually Robin came in. She tried to speak with me, but I feigned sleep. I didn't want to talk. She left after a while. Was it wrong of me to feel relieved?

I couldn't sleep. With the pain in my chest, it was impossible. I don't know how long I waited to get out of bed and throw on something new. I had been wearing the dress the entire time, and now it lay wrinkled on the floor of the bathroom. Washing my face didn't help me feel better either.

Silently, I left my room, trying my hardest not to make a single sound as I crept across the deck to the edge of the boat. But I was good at being stealthy. It came with being a thief. I took off my sandals to leap down to the dock below. I bent my knees deeply to absorb the impact. Then, with my sandals still in my hand, I ran towards the village. There were still people wandering about. I snuck through the town though, not wanting to be seen by anyone in the state of mind that captivated my entire being in that moment.

I glanced around the corner, stepping out only half a step before I spotted Robin. Quickly I ducked back out of sight. I hadn't been expecting her there. I crouched down, hoping I hadn't been seen. After a few moments, I glanced around the corner again and realized she hadn't seen me. She probably still expected me to be on the ship, in our room, falsifying a deep slumber.

But what took me by surprise –even more than her not being on the ship –was that she was with Zoro. They sat there, their bodies close to one another. Zoro's arm was casually rest on the back of her chair.

Had I been in a greater mood, I would have gone up there to tease them. But I wasn't, and I didn't. Actually, I kind of resented them in that moment. I didn't want to see them sitting there without a real worry in the world, when my heart was being tormented no matter how hard I tried to pull myself together. I couldn't face them. Not now. Not like this.

Without a second glance back, I turned and found an alternate route. I knew it was dangerous, but I headed out into the surrounding forest. It didn't feel unsafe though, even at night, with the knowledge that Luffy and I had been playing amongst the foliage hours prior to the festival.

I wandered aimlessly, until I found a small meadow. I walked to the middle and lay down there on my back. It was like viewing the world through a translucent dream. The sky was a purple-black, with white stars freckling it's never ending surface. The trees overhung in my view, giving the sky a frame of dark green.

The bushes rustled nearby, and I sat up, ready to leap to my feet and run for my life if the situation so needed. But it was Luffy. So I wilted back into the grass, rolling onto my side. He approached me without saying anything. When he reached me, he wrapped a blanket around me, and then just lay behind my back, facing me. His one arm rested in the curve of my body. His nose found its way to the crevasse of my neck.

Deaf or not, he really was the same Luffy. I rolled over to face him. He gave me a soft smile as I lifted the blanket up to let him enter its warmth. Luffy's arm became my headrest, and I was left just staring at his face until he fell asleep.

I supposed it was hard for him to sleep too. It had to be scary, suddenly not being able to hear anything, not even his own voice. Perhaps he had it worse that I did. I lifted my hand to his face, brushing my fingers against his cheek in a gentle caress. I let my hand flatten against his skin, and watched him as his eyelashes fluttered. I read somewhere that that was what happened when someone entered a dream state.

I smiled, and with my heart –though not aloud –I said the words I wanted so desperately to tell him.

I love you.

I really did. Deaf, blind or mute, I would continue to love him. As I came to terms with that realization, I felt like a huge chest was lifted off my chest, and I relaxed. I hadn't even noticed how tense I had been. But being like this together… this was good. I liked this.

"Thank you," I murmured, knowing he couldn't hear me. Then I closed my eyes, and sleep finally took me in its grasp.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is shorter than i would have liked it to be, but I thought that this was a good place to stop! :)

Next chapter coming... well, soon! Now I can jump back to my regular updating -thank goodness!

But man, this website gives me headaches sometimes...


	6. Decisions to make

**A/N:** I'm so glad so many of you offered word of help for the updating thing, it makes me happy :)

I think I'ma dedicate this chapter to all of you that always appear to be so eager for more to read XD

Enjoy! :D

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

It surprised me a little to see him there by my side when I woke up. A breeze swept over our resting bodies, and I shivered. We were outside still, and the ground was uncomfortable, unlike how I had found it the night before–yet somehow I felt well-rested. I almost felt like I was still dreaming. My body felt lighter, even if I was still resenting the group that had bombed the town square the night before.

But I wasn't dreaming. And I learned this when I reached out and touched Luffy's cheek. No, this wasn't a dream. He was there –and he was awake the moment my skin caressed his. His eyes opened slowly, and he flashed me a tired grin. He pulled his arm out from underneath my head and stretched.

His stomach growled and he laughed.

"I'm hungry."

The first words of the day out of his mouth… I wasn't surprised. But he was –it was like he had forgotten he had gone deaf. If it didn't tug at his, it certainly tugged at my heartstrings.

"I forgot," He laughed again. His laughter was loud, but it couldn't cover up the nervousness that came with it. "This is so weird, Nami."

I smiled, and got to my feet; I helped him up and said, "Let's go get some food." I wasn't even sure if he understood me.

Taking his hand, I pulled him past the surrounding tree line, heading towards town. It was so calm and peaceful. The birds were chirping, odd-looking squirrels ran along the branches above us. Nature was loud when Luffy wasn't. He hardly said a word the entire trip back. I sighed.

I took the same streets that I had taken the night before leaving the small town. I dragged Luffy into the twins' bar and gave a small greeting. The bartender repeated it after me. Luffy grinned, knowing what was going on without actually hearing it. I never really thought about it, but he had quite the imagination. If only he could put it to better use.

"Can we just get whatever for breakfast?" I asked, not really caring at that point.

"Just whatever for breakfast," The bartender called out.

"And a glass of milk," I added.

"Two!" Luffy said, staring at my lips intently. I think he was keen on being able to go on without his sense of hearing. Then he looked up and met my eyes, "Wait, what'd you order?"

"Milk," I told him.

"What about a book?" He asked. "I can't eat a book? What are you up to? This is a bar, not a bookstore."

I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. I glanced over to the bartender. "Got something to write with?"

"Got something to write with?" He called into the kitchen, looking around.

"Nope," The cook retorted.

"Nope," The bartender shrugged. He looked around, spotting something on the distant counter. He went over and picked it up, tossing it to me. "Here."

"Here," I repeated subconsciously. I scolded myself and rolled my eyes. Next time I was going to a different bar.

The bartender flashed a small smile though, and went to work polishing the glasses and putting them away.

'_Milk_,' I wrote, turning the paper around to show Luffy.

"Oh," He laughed, "Shishishi. That's fine then. Lots of meat!"

"It's –" I began, then picked up the pencil again and jotted down, '_It's breakfast_'.

"Bacon!" He exclaimed. "That's a breakfast food."

I rolled my eyes again, '_We'll just eat what they give us_'.

He pouted slightly, crossing his arms. I looked around the bar. Somehow the bar's damaged wall had been fixed already. It looked sturdier than before. Actually, the entire bar looked to be sturdier now. I vaguely wondered if Franky had anything to do with all that. I wasn't sure who else could do it so quickly, but then again, we were in the New World.

A woman walked in, pausing to take in the sight of me and Luffy. When she turned to the bartender, I reached up to touch my hair, finding a twig nestled in small knots. Luffy watched me, then reached over and dragged his thumb over my forehead. Dirt grains rubbed between his skin and mine, and I closed my eye as they fell.

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed, taking his hand away. I opened my eyes once more.

"Updated bounty posters," The woman said, placing them on the counter.

I glanced at Luffy, but something had distracted him on the table. I noticed that words were scratched into the table top. I frowned slightly –people had no respect. Though I wondered if I was one to talk when I was a pirate that swindled money out of strangers and didn't pay at every chance I took.

"Updated bounty posters," The bartender called to his brother.

"I'll be there momentarily!"

"Good luck," The woman muttered as she turned and left. I had no doubt that Luffy's picture was probably in the pile there. I got up and crossed the room when she had disappeared from sight. I sat at the stool there and spread the papers out. Since we had come together, my bounty had nearly doubled. It was still no where near Luffy's though –and I never intended to let it get that high.

Luffy came and slid into the seat next to mine. He raised his hands to the bounties and brushed his fingertips against mine and his to see the price that was placed on our heads. He smirked a little bit, and then leaned back and stretch. He went too far back and he fell to the ground.

"Shishishi," Luffy held his hat to his head.

I snorted with laughter.

"Here's the food," The cook used his hip to push the doors open.

"Here's the food."

"Glad to see you're alright after yesterday," The cook continued, placing them down in front of us.

"Glad to see you're alright after yesterday."

"We're fine," I said slowly. "Except now my captain has gone deaf." I reached out to grasp Luffy's hand beneath the level of their eyesight.

"Her captain has gone deaf," The bartender appeared surprised.

"Deaf?"

"He can't hear," I clarified, not sure if the idiotic twins understood the term. Maybe that was a little harsh, but I couldn't help it.

"He can't hear."

I was silent for a moment as I picked up my fork and stabbed at the eggs. I chewed thoughtfully in a moment before swallowing hard and asking, "So do those bandits frequent here often?"

"Often enough to scare away most of the patrons," The cook said. "If you guys hadn't eaten here yesterday, we'd probably had gone out of business."

"If you guys hadn't –"

"Please," I begged him, rolling my eyes. "Please, just stop with the repeating. It's getting on my nerves."

"Sorry," The bartender murmured, turning and taking a bottle off the shelf to dust.

"You must hear things though, when they come to eat. Do you know where they are?"

"They reside on the coast west of here, in a cave," The bartender spoke up, surprising me. "They've been paying us to keep quiet about it, but they've snowballed into a force that no one wanted to face anyway, and stopped dishing out the beli about three months ago."

"I'll face them," I said, clenching the fist that wasn't holding Luffy's hand.

"It's dangerous," The cook warned.

"I'm a pirate," I said, lifting up the glass of milk. I wiped my mouth after taking a sip and set the glass down. Squaring off my shoulders, I tiled my chin upwards. "Danger means nothing."

"I suppose you'll go with your captain here," The cook said, nodding in Luffy's direction. Luffy's head went back and forth between the three of us, unable to decipher what we were saying. He tugged at the hem of my shirt, and I knew he wanted me to tell him what was going on. He could sense the serious mood, I was sure.

I shook my head though, "No. If I were to go, I'd go alone. I wouldn't be able to satisfy my thirst for vengeance otherwise. And I've yet to see the day where we Straw-hat pirates have lost to a couple of mean-looking-jerk-bandits."

"Ah, so you've lost to the nice-looking ones," The bartender muttered, trying to lighten the mood, "Typical girl."

"I'm serious," I said spitefully. "I'll be the one to triumph over those bandits."

"The real leader is nothing compared to the twerps that were in here earlier," The cook said. "Like I said, it'll be dangerous."

"And like _I_ said," I stood up, pushing my half-eaten plate towards Luffy, "I'm _not_ afraid."

"Eh?" Luffy watched me as I headed to the door. "Nami?"

I turned and looked back at him. "I'll be back later Luffy. Eat to your hearts content."

"Eat what?"

I smiled at his innocence, pointing on the plates in front of him. He nodded, and I moved my gaze to the cook and the bartender. "Keep it coming until he can't eat anymore."

"You're sure about this?" The cook asked.

"Nothing's going to change my mind," I told him firmly.

"Don't forget to come back and pay!" The bartender called after me as I turned and left.

I didn't look at him as I closed the door behind me. But I smiled slightly as I walked away.

* * *

I stood there panting. Coming the same way with Luffy earlier had been so much easier. I was starting to realize how much I relied on him. Things like that would have to start changing, especially now that he was deaf. If he so needed, I wanted to be able to support him. One day, I would become on equal terms with him, so that I could fight along side him with ease. There was still this big gap between us.

I walked through the stream that led to the waterfall, heading for the coast. The water was cold, but it was okay. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I pushed through the underbrush and closely knitted trees, their branches pulling at my clothes and tugging at my skin. If I got a cut or a scratch, I didn't know. It didn't matter to me. A scratch wasn't on the top of my priority list. How many times had Luffy been made to bleed for us? How many times had Luffy fought for us until he couldn't stand any longer?

But to go deaf for us –to go deaf for me… the thought was unbearable. A cut he could laugh off… But now he couldn't even _hear_ himself laugh…

I stopped walking, clenching my fist as tears welled up in my eyes. I rashly wiped them away before lifting my chin and continuing to walk.

I had lied earlier.

I was afraid.

I was _so_ afraid.

What if what I was doing was going to be all in vain? Like when I had been on submarine, and all the battles I went through just put me back where I started… Then Luffy would probably save me again. I think I'd find that the most intolerable part. If he had to save me because I got into trouble while trying to take revenge… I don't know what I would do…

But it wouldn't happen.

Okay, well, it might happen.

But I would try my hardest not to _let_ it happen. The pent up anger that flowed through my veins would give me the strength to fight. No matter how many times I'd fall, no matter how many times I'd be kicked and punched and beaten to a pulp, I would get up, wielding my clima-tact, and I would not let up on attacks of my own.

I saw water up ahead, and I rushed forward to meet the edge of a cliff. I looked down, seeing a smooth rock terrain below me. Off to the right there was a gently sloped path that went down to the terrain. As men walked up laughing happily, I had no doubt that I was in the right place.

Ducking behind a couple of trees, I knelt down, trying to gather my courage. I closed my eyes, covered my ears, and just thought about Luffy and the state that he was in. That's all I needed to remember. _They_ were the ones that caused this. _They _were the ones that were to blame. _They_ had also said some pretty rude things to me the previous day.

I stood up and got out my clima-tact. My fingers tightened around it until my knuckles were white.

I was ready to kick some bandit ass.

* * *

Luffy suddenly felt an unsettling feeling, and it came to rest at the pit of his stomach. He looked around, frowning. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry. The bartender and cook paid him no mind though, and just went on talking to each other. Although Luffy couldn't actually read lips, he could tell that the bartender was no longer repeating everything that was said.

"Do you know where Nami went?" Luffy asked. It felt weird to not be able to hear himself. He didn't like that feeling either. The cook said something, but Luffy couldn't understand it.

The bartender sighed, picking up the pencil and paper that Nami had left behind and wrote him a note. Luffy took the note the moment the bartender finished and read it.

"Revenge?" Luffy looked up. The bartender and cook nodded. "For me?" They nodded. "Baka." Again, they nodded. Luffy scowled at them.

'_Are you going to go after her?_' the bartender wrote.

Luffy took a deep breath, puffing up his cheeks as he though hard. If it were to avenge him, there was a part of him that said she'd probably prefer it if he let her handle it… but there was a conflicting part of him that didn't want to let her face the ordeal alone.

He deflated onto the counter, putting his face down on the surface. Thinking made him exhausted. He sat up though, and picked up her bounty poster. It wasn't like Nami was weak. Even this bounty was lower than she deserved. She could take care of herself, he was sure. But...

Perhaps he could just go and watch over her?

The cook tapped him on the shoulder. He handed Luffy a hand-drawn map. It was rough and on the back of a napkin, but it showed the three towns and the place that the bandits were, supposedly. Luffy gripped it tightly in his hands. Yes… watching over her would be okay.

"Thank you," Luffy put his hat on and rushed out of there. If they called after him, Luffy didn't hear. He didn't care either. He only had one goal in mind. But he wasn't paying attention to where he was running, and totally plowed someone over.

It turned out to be Zoro. Luffy had never been so relieved. Even if Nami _didn't_ want his help, she couldn't deny the help of Zoro –who, too, would want revenge for his captain. Zoro muttered something at him, but Luffy only laughed. "

Yosh! This is great! Zoro, you're helping me help Nami! To the coast we go!"

Without saying another word, or letting Zoro speak, Luffy took off. He glanced over his shoulder only once to make sure Zoro following him. He grinned as he continued running. This plan would work, he was sure. But once they entered the forest, Luffy pulled to a stop, frowning at the map. Which way was what?

The swordsman took the napkin from him and examined it. He pointed in a direction and started walking.

Luffy pulled at Zoro's arm and started dragging him the opposite way.

At a time like this, there was _no_ way he was trusting Zoro's sense of direction.


	7. Heat

**Chapter 7**

"Hmm," Luffy looked around. He frowned a little, tilting his head far to the right, then far to the left. "Hmmmmmmm..."

Zoro said something, but Luffy ignored him and held the map up to the sunlight. His frown deepened, as he turned the map in his hands, wondering just which way was what. A heavy gust of wind tore the paper from his hand. The straw-hat boy didn't even bother stretching out to grab it. He couldn't understand it anyway.

"I think we're lost," Luffy grinned. "Shishishi."

The swordsman rolled his eyes.

"Let's just follow the coast until we get there," Luffy said, taking off along the beach.

With a sigh, Zoro took off after him.

* * *

Carefully, I crept along the mountain wall, going down the slope that led to the cave. My heart was racing wildly in fear. But this was something that I had to do. I sighed, gripping my clima-tact close to my chest before rounding the corner, and –

I came face to face with some mean looking bandits. There were four of them, and they were all equally surprised to see me as I was to see them. I mean, yes, I had been heading into their hideout, but I had hardly expected for them to be idling behind the corner like that. I hadn't even heard them coming.

"Hey, I recognize you," One said, grinning slyly. "Come here to –"

Before he could say another word, I hit them with a strong blast of lightning. I took a step back as they all fell forward. As I looked down, I realized that I didn't recognize him. Poor man -not having a face worth remembering.

Suddenly, I felt like an idiot. Why on earth had I been scared? In the end, these bandits were a bunch of brainless boons. They were nothing to be afraid of. Realizing this, I walked forward with more confidence –but I still tried to remain out of view. As I reached the cave entrance, I gathered a large cloud just outside the wide opening, then took out one of the new instruments I'd received from Weatheria when I departed and let a strong wind blow the cloud inside the enclosed area.

"What is this?" Someone asked as they approached.

"It looks like a cloud."

"I agree. A cloud. Definitely a cloud."

"No shit, but what's a cloud doing inside the cave?"

"What do I look like to you? How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"P-p-perhaps it's-s-s a b-b-bad omen?" A wimpier voice floated towards me.

"It's a cloud."

"A cloud."

"A cloud isn't a bad omen."

"B-b-but it's a st-st-storm c-cloud," The wimp said.

"A storm cloud?"

"It's sunny outside though," They said.

"He's right," I said, taking a step into their view. I twirled the clima-tact around, brimming with confidence. I could handle these guys. "It's a storm cloud, alright."

"And you would be?"

"A fine looking bitch," One of them said, looking me up and down. "Do you think someone brought her down here for some fun?"

"Wench! I asked you a question: who are you?"

"Right now?" I said, ignoring the other guy and watching as lightning balls floated up to meet the cloud. I lowered my gaze to meet the dark eyes of the bandit. "Right now, I'm your worst nightmare."

I had _always_ wanted to say that. I smiled as they were all shocked and charred, blowing the cloud further along as I calmly stepped over their bodies. Yeah, right… As if bozos like these could ever afford someone as beautiful as me. Ba~kas.

Further inside the cave, I came across a fork. I looked down one path, then turned and observed the other.

"Well, that makes things easy," I murmured, reading the signs in the middle that were labeled 'bosses' an 'everyone else'. I created two clouds, sending them both down the separate paths. Naturally, towards the 'everyone else', I sent a larger cloud. Actually, for good measure, I sent large clouds down in both directions. Who's to say that down one direction there wasn't his crazy maniac that wasn't affected by lightning –similar to Luffy?

I was about to turn and walk away, but the thought that there was someone who could withstand the attack made me hesitate. I chose to go down the path labeled 'everyone else' first –just because there were more people that way. What if my cloud hadn't even reached the end? What if the cave branched off more? Then it wouldn't exactly be revenge, now would it?

My footsteps echoed down the rocky passage. It was dark –the lights being taken out by the surge of electricity was my guess. Anticipation was growing inside of me. Anticipation for a short battle; anticipation to see the crispy creeps laying on the ground in pain… it didn't matter. I really was just out for revenge.

I came to the end, and my surprise couldn't be masked. A fire was lit in the middle of the room, illuminating the area, but no one was there. Not a single soul. I looked around, but there was no where else to go.

"Looking for us?" People approached me from behind.

"Oo, she's a pretty one," Someone said. "Nice figure."

They stopped just outside the light.

"Boss coming?"

"He didn't like watching his toy be electrocuted, so yeah, he's probably coming," Someone cracked their neck, moaning slightly in pleasure with the relief. "Of course, he'll probably like this one better."

"The Bloody Edged Bandits, right?" I greeted, twirling my clima-tact around again. The darkness made the cloud less visible to the eye. And these twits probably couldn't feel the difference in the pressure.

"Oh, so you didn't just wander in by mistake," A guy laughed. "Beautiful and stupid, just the way we like 'em."

"Beautiful? Yes," I agreed. "Stupid? Like hell I am."

One of them rushed at me. But with the fire behind me and the cloud forming above, the pressure was perfect for mirages. I led them further into the cave, four mirages now present.

"How the heck did she do that?" One asked, completely baffled.

"Magic," The four of me whispered.

"Witch?" Someone muttered.

"Definitely a witch," Another replied.

"I wouldn't mind being under her spell though," A guy joked.

"Amen," They all agreed.

"Except for the fat one," Someone piped up.

"No, she's beautiful too."

I shivered in disgust. They made me want to throw up. It was time to get this over and done with.

I released the bubbles of electrified air and redirected the lightning that came at me towards the bandits. While most of them fell down, three remained standing.

"Grab her!" One man directed. The other two came rushing at the four of me. They were surprised to find that I disappeared in their grip. While the three of them became perplexed, I came up being the guy ordering the other two around, bringing the clima-tact down hard on his head. He continued to stand for a moment, before collapsing to his knees and fell face first into the ground.

While the other two watched, I knelt down and checked the man's pockets.

"Che–" I frowned, holding the wallet upside down. "Poor bastard."

"If it's money you want, it's money I can offer," A voice said from behind me.

"You probably couldn't afford my rates," I said without turning around.

"Boss," The two exclaimed. It was then that I bothered to look over my shoulder.

But the rocky floor behind me shifted, and I fell on my ass. Spikes rose up around me. Before I could even think, I was in a cage of sorts. On further examination I realized that it was made from rock. It was a darn shame, because rock didn't conduct electricity.

"Devil's fruit," I murmured, lifting my hand to the bars of my cage.

"Scared?"

I met the eyes of the culprit and smirked. "This is the New World. Do you really expect me to be scared?"

"You should be scared."

"But I'm not."

As I said it, I realized I wasn't lying. All those conflicting emotions outside the cave, and here I was, not even a single shiver coursing through my veins. I leaned casually against the wall.

"Maybe to you guys, on this island, you're the kings. But me? I'm travelling with the future Pirate King. There is no way that after all I've faced that I would be scared," I licked my lips. "The bunch of you could be rated as a single sea monster. A pain in the ass, but any one of my nakama could take you easily. Including me."

"We may be monsters, sweet-heart, but this is _my_ sea you're standing in. And this sea holds no water. Just rock. Prepare to drown."

* * *

"Nami and Luffy have been out all night," Usopp flopped across the dining room table. "Do you think that they… you know…?"

"I DO NOT THINK THAT NAMI-SWAN WOULD DO SUCH A THING WITH AN IDIOT LIKE HIM!" Sanji roared from the kitchen.

"Calm down," Franky said. "I think it'd be pretty super for them. They were so upset about him losing his hearing that it would probably be a great stress reliever for the both of them."

"Yohoho, still, it is noon and we have seen neither hide nor hair of them," Brooke said, pausing in his violin playing. He cracked a grin, as well as a skeleton joke, "Not that I have eyes! Yohoho!"

"Those jokes are getting kind of old," Usopp said to him.

"What's that Usopp? I have no ears to hear you with! Yohoho!"

They all sighed as Brooke pranced around the room, picking up on his song once more. Only the lyrics he sang involved Nami and Luffy, to the point where Sanji got Chopper to open the door so that he could punt him out of there.

"What if they got attacked again?" Chopper asked, returning to his seat beside Usopp. "By the way, where's Zoro?"

"Probably lost, the muscle-head," Sanji muttered, dusting off his hands although he hadn't used them when dealing with Brooke. "He'll come back eventually."

"If they were attacked, Luffy's there," Robin walked into the room, glancing over her shoulder at Brooke, who continued his playing outside on the lawn-deck, still merry as ever.

"A deaf Luffy," Usopp pointed out.

"Like that would affect his super fighting skills," Franky said.

"Don't underestimate our captain," Robin said, crossing her arms.

"Or Nami-swan," Sanji said.

"We've all gotten so much stronger," Chopper laughed. "Sometimes I forget, since everyone still acts the same on the ship."

"Luffy could always use Haki," Usopp grinned. "Those new moves of his never cease to amaze me."

"That's because our captain _is_ amazing," Robin smiled.

They were all in agreement. A silence passed over them.

"So who's going to go and find Zoro this time?" Franky asked.

"Let him be lost," Sanji muttered.

"I'll go," Robin said. "I'll see if I can find Nami and Luffy while I'm at it."

"Don't bother them if they're up to anything!" Franky called after her as she left.

"How vulgar you are never ceases to disappoint me," Sanji snarled.

"Like you're one to talk, pervert-cook," Usopp said under his breath.

Sanji pointed his knife at them, but before he could say a word, the three of them disappeared. An angry Sanji wielding a knife was scary. It made them feel like they were going to be the next to be eaten if they weren't quick on their feet.

Sanji watched the door swing shut before lowering his knife to scale a fish. Well, at least they'd left him in peace.

* * *

The man that possessed the power of the Devil's fruit moved my cage in such a way that I was forced to walk as the spikes shifted, or be pushed by him. But I wasn't about to get pushed around.

To my surprise though, he didn't lead me back and towards the passage marked 'bosses'. He led me to the middle of the wide space we were already in, towards the fire. Men threw on some more logs before we got there. The temperature rose to an unbearable level. I was hardly in the cavern and I could already feel the burn that came from being too near. I found myself more reluctant to step forward, especially when my cage extended around the entire fire. More men came in from outside, and I realized the situation the Devil's fruit user had just placed me in:

To be touched by these disgusting men, or to feel the heat of the fire.

I was leaning more towards being licked by the flames.

And I hated to admit it...

But the man had instilled the fear he had wanted.


	8. Waves

**Chapter 8**

I was sweating bullets, wondering just how close I could get to the fire without actually being burnt. These bandits played a sick game, trying to grab me through the bars. And unfortunately, more had returned.

To keep from being grabbed and held through the bars, I kept going around and around the fire. I tripped once, nearly falling in the flames. I lay there panting from the heat, wondering if there was a reason to get up. I should have gone back to the ship and gotten Zoro or Sanji –or anyone, really. Then the probability that I would be in this situation currently would be zero.

Licking my lips, I got back up, grabbing a piece of burning wood and throwing it at the bars. It touched the hands of a few men, making them yelp and jump back.

"Hey now, play nice," Their boss said, perching on a chair of rock that he had created.

"I could say the same to you," I muttered. I winced as I pushed the burning logs towards the edge of my cage. I never hated sandals more.

"Ah, ah, ah," The man said. "That's not how this works."

He moved the cage so that the fire was in the middle once more. And then he made my encirclement smaller. I gripped the bars tightly, turning my face away from the heat. Hands grabbed me, and it took all my strength to break free. I had no where to go. I was like an animal, captured and caged for their entertainment.

I spun my clima-tact around, trying to get a rain cloud to form, but there was no water. I did release another lightning attack though, which allowed me to rest for a while as they recovered from the shock.

The man laughed, unaffected by every attack I sent his way. "I like you. Become my woman."

"I'd rather burn in hell," I sneered.

I went to wipe sweat away, but it had all evaporated. My shirt was stiff, and it crackled as I moved around in my small prison. But I didn't mind it as much as I thought I would. I was reminded that Luffy had to go though a similar ordeal. He hadn't actually said anything about it, but I had read books on Impel Down. Level four was called 'Blazing Hell'. This probably couldn't compare to that.

No. I knew it couldn't. What Luffy had gone through then… nothing could _ever_ compare to that.

Oh, goodness, I wished he was there with me. The next time I saw him, I swore I would run up to him and pull him into a passionate kiss -maybe even told him that I loved him.

I swallowed –the gesture hard and painful. My mouth was incredibly dry. I coughed as I inhaled smoke as a wind blew through the cave. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, and wiped the burning tears away –something had gotten into my eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to change your mind?" He asked. It was my guess that he only saw a crying girl. I pulled my hair back into a low hanging pony-tail and continued avoiding the dirty hands.

I stopped suddenly. I looked towards the entrance of the cave. Another breeze swept over me, lifting my hair off my back before settling down again. A pressure change. Waves were going to be huge. Perhaps, big enough to enter the cave…

"Get your hands off me," I snapped, slapping one of their hands away.

The cage shrunk again.

"What did I do this time?" I shouted at him.

"Nothing. I was just getting bored."

I glared at him. My skin felt like it was melting.

This really was hell, wasn't it?

* * *

Luffy stopped running suddenly, causing Zoro to run into him.

"What the hell," Zoro muttered, though his captain was completely oblivious. But the swordsman waited patiently for his captain to continue on. It was only natural that Luffy was running around like mad. From what he gathered, Nami had gotten herself into trouble.

"The waves are getting really big," Luffy commented.

Zoro looked over at the surrounding water. He was right. The waves could nearly reach the cliff. Zoro looked at his captain, who looked like he was thinking hard. Maybe he was learning a thing or two from Nami, or perhaps –

"They must be mysterious waves!" He exclaimed. He tucked his hands momentarily behind his head before a sudden look of realization struck him. "Oh! Yeah! Nami!"

Zoro rolled his eyes before continuing to follow him.

* * *

Robin glanced around the area. She realized how much simpler things could have been if she'd invited Chopper along. He could have used his nose and sniffed them out a long time ago.

"It's a relief that he went after her."

"It's a relief that he went after her."

"That pirate?"

"That pirate."

"He's deaf though, so I wonder if he actually understood the situation."

"He's deaf though, so I wonder if he actually understood the situation."

"A deaf pirate?"

"A deaf pirate."

"Could you tell me who you're speaking of?" Robin approached the trio. There were two males, possibly brothers, and a female standing outside a bar. The female's eyes widened slightly when she saw her, and tucked away bounty posters behind her.

"Could you tell her who we're speaking of?" One man turned to the other.

"Straw-hat Luffy," The other man said, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"Straw-hat Luffy," The first man repeated.

"And who was he chasing after?" Robin asked.

"Who was –mmgmmhm," The first man began, but Robin's extra hands covered his mouth.

"Pass me the poster," The second man didn't seem to mind that his brother was being attacked by hands that came out of no where. The girl, however, could only stare. The man sighed, reaching behind the girl and taking them. He flipped through them until he came across the one he needed. "This girl."

"Where were they going?" Robin hardly glanced at it –she only needed a glimpse to confirm her suspicions. Nami was acting rashly again on her emotions.

"To get revenge on the bandits that blew up the town square last night," The first man said, managing to pull of Robin's hands from his mouth. "The bandits have a cave on the coast. That's where she was headed, and that's where we directed him afterwards."

"And," Robin gently pulled the pile of posters from the one man's hands and flipped through them, pulling out a poster of Zoro. "Have you seen this man?"

"Nope," The two men shook their heads.

"I have!" The girl exclaimed, finally returning to reality. "The straw-hat guy ran from here and practically ran him down… then they ran off together."

Robin smiled, "Thank you. Now which coast am I heading to?"

"Head that way," The men both pointed at the same time.

"Thank you."

She handed the posters back to the girl and began walking away.

"It's dangerous," One called after her.

"And the sea is getting pretty rough," The other shouted.

"She's Nico Robin. I'm pretty sure that if she can keep away from the government for twenty-two years, she can handle herself on this island," The girl muttered.

* * *

"It's hot," I complained, leaning against the bars. I gripped them tightly, pulling myself as much away from the flame as I could get. I was practically standing in the fire. The men had even backed off from the cage, though once in a while one would bother coming near.

"Just become my toy and I'll end it now."

"It's okay. I'm pretty sure I'd rather drown," I eyed him. My eyes stung. I had taken my shirt off to cover my mouth, but the material was crusty and didn't do much in the end. All I ended up doing was give the men something better to look at. Not like I cared at this point.

My skin was unbelievably warm. I closed my eyes as a gently wind blew over me. If I tuned the men's hollering –and it was something I had grown adept at doing with my crew –I could hear the ocean outside. The waves were crashing along the stone platform outside. This island, by the shape of their cliffs –which were straight for the most part –probably didn't have waves this rough often. If they had, I was sure the pirates wouldn't choose this place to have their main quarters.

Actually, I had to wonder if this was _even_ their main quarters. If they slept here, I felt sorry for them. No beds, just blankets on the stony ground. Unless the boss here was willing to give them some elevation… but that just made it blankets on rock bed. I couldn't say it was much of an improvement.

"Your perfect skin is going to be scarred for life," The boss said to me.

"And whose fault do you think that is?" I muttered.

"Just say the word and everything changes. You'll be instantly more comfortable."

"I find that hard to believe, coming from a bandit."

"Aren't you a pirate?" One of the men called out. He took out a dirty handkerchief and wiped his sweaty forehead. At least I knew the heat was bothering them too. Somehow I found that a little satisfying.

"Pirates have more dignity than bandits," I said, pulling a couple strands of hair that were matted to my cheek and pushing them behind my ear.

"You don't look very dignified," Someone said.

"You don't look very clean."

"And how I'd love to make you as dirty as I am," He grinned.

I gagged. I was suddenly really thankful for the idiots I had on my ship. While they may be idiots, they weren't as disgusting as these creeps here.

The cage shrunk again. Only a little bit, but I felt it all the same.

"You're going to have to choose me or be burnt to a crisp."

"Yeah," I glanced over my shoulder at the fire, wincing as I turned back to face the cavern of bandits. "I'll take the fire."

"You know, you're attitude is really annoying," A rock hit my side. "Women should learn their place and just be quiet."

"Yeah! Yeah!" The others agreed, beginning to throw rocks at me too. One hit the fire behind me, and embers flew into the air, touching the back of my legs. I bit my cheek against the pain of the ashes and ignored the rocks. Most times they missed anyway.

I licked my lips, but it didn't do any good. My saliva was drying up as fast as my sweat. I pushed against my cheek with my tongue, hoping to get some kind of liquid into my mouth. When that didn't work, I bit down hard. My mouth filled up with blood. It was such a relief for my mouth not to be dry, even if it were filled with such an iron-like flavor. I leaned my head back, savoring it for a moment before a rock hit my shoulder.

I directed my glare at the bandits, which only provoked them more. The boss just sat there with his chin on his hand, watching, and not looking very amused.

But despite being hit with stones, I found a bit of happiness in that cavern. Suddenly the pressure changed drastically. I spat my blood off to the side, running my tongue over my teeth before I smiled. If I died in all this, I think my only regret would not being able to tell Luffy that I loved him.

It was coming.

* * *

"Is that the cave?" Luffy asked.

"How should I know?" Zoro murmured.

"It's the only cave we've seen along the coast," Luffy tilted his head to one side. "Do you think Nami's in there?"

Zoro didn't even bother saying anything that time.

Luffy tilted his head all the way to the other side. "That's a pretty big wave…"

Suddenly he grabbed Zoro's arm, surprising the swordsman.

"Zoro, that's a _big_ wave."

"So?" Zoro asked, but Luffy's gaze had returned to the sea and the rocky platform below.

"Zoro, if the waves keep getting larger, and a_ really_ big wave hits that cave, then Nami –"

"Get to higher ground," Zoro pushed his captain away. "I got this."

Luffy didn't understand a word he said. He remained standing there on the cliff, watching as Zoro jumped off the edge to get to the platform that much quicker. He took off running towards the cave.

The straw-hat boy held his hat to his head, trusting his first mate with the life of the girl he loved.

He stood there, ready to grab Zoro and Nami in a heartbeat the moment they emerged, whether by tide or running feet.

And watched as wave after wave crashed further inland below.


	9. Flooding Relief

**Chapter 9**

It was coming. And soon. I could feel it in the air: a wave that would crash its way all the way to this cavern. These thin bars wouldn't stand an inkling of a chance -especially when the creepy boss lost his powers in the seawater. And I couldn't wait to see all the other goons drown with him.

"Why are you smiling?" They demanded from me.

"We're pelting rocks at her."

"She must be some kind of masochist." Someone muttered.

A rock hit me, but I still couldn't help but smile, even if my legs felt like they were going to fall off. I was starting to feel light-headed, and sick, but those feelings meant nothing. I just had to hold out a little longer. Just a little longer... Then I could be free. Even if being free meant being thrown around the cave by a forceful tide.

"Definitely a masochist."

"If I had known that, I would have beaten her from the start," One of them laughed. The others agreed, chuckling.

"First of all," A familiar voice came towards us in the darkness. There was no light behind the person, but I knew who it was without a silhouette. "She's not a masochist. Sadist, for sure. Masochist, no." Zoro stepped into the cavern's light. "Second of all, our captain will want her back now."

"It's Zoro," They whispered.

"Definitely Zoro. Look at those swords."

"Beautiful swords."

"...Not when you're at the sharp end of them..."

"What are you doing Nami?" Zoro gave me a bemused look.

"Don't worry about me," I shrugged. "I'm just roasting myself so that I can feed these guys. They haven't eaten in days, the poor things."

Zoro eyes the round belly of one of them. "I can tell."

"Now, help me," I said, gripping the bars tightly as someone else had the balls to throw another stone into the fire. Sparks flew. "A huge wave is coming."

"The bars are as hard as steel," Someone called out. They all laughed, thinking that it was impossible for him.

With a sigh he pulled out his katanas, paying no attention to all the bandits in the room. Some of them had their swords drawn, but it wouldn't be any use anyway. Zoro walked over to me and simply dragged his one blade across the rock-bars in two places, and as they fell out of place, he pulled me through the hole he had created effortlessly.

"I could've handled myself," I said, observing the cage I was now out of.

"Uh-huh," He said, not really paying attention to me. He turned to the exit, not surprised to find everyone standing in the way. "I got the rest of this. When I clear a path, you go run out to Luffy."

Luffy was here? Who was I kidding? _Of course_ he was here. I was so naïve and stupid.

"But –"

"Leave some of the revenge for me," He told me, placing a hand on my shoulder as if to let me know that I could step down.

"But Zoro –"

"You've done enough. Half of these guys are charred."

"It's not that Zoro," I was growing frustrated with him. I hated that he was interrupting me.

"Then what is it?"

"I can hardly feel my legs, let alone run to Luffy," I told him. It wasn't a lie. To remain standing there, it took a lot of effort. My legs were shaking underneath me, ready to give out at any moment. Not to mention that I felt weak and dizzy.

"Of course this man had to come and ruin my fun," The Devil's Fruit user said loudly, still sitting on his perch.

"He can manipulate rock," I told Zoro, forcing myself to take a step towards the swordsman. I put my hand on his shoulder, and leaned into him momentarily. I didn't even want to look at my legs.

"That doesn't matter," Zoro said, kneeling down. "Get on –I can cut through rock easily."

"I know…Zoro, the wave's coming," I climbed gratefully onto his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist despite how much it hurt me. But with his two katanas in his hands, he couldn't support me there.

"I know."

"We need to get out of here."

"I know."

"So let's get going," I snapped, the rough tone making my throat ache painfully.

"I'm going, I'm going," he muttered, slipping one of his swords into his mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, making sure he was still able to breathe. His grip tightened on the hilts, and he bent his knees, ready to attack.

"Get him!" One man shouted.

"Hahhh!" They all gave out a loud war cry as they charged at us.

So easily, Zoro brought them down, even the rock guy, who was my worst enemy in terms of attack. Had it not been for him, I would have been just fine… As they all fell, Zoro sheathed the weapons, and then finally lent me the support I needed to rest my legs. I closed my eyes for a moment as he started running towards the exit. He skidded to a halt as water came rushing towards us.

"Too late," Zoro muttered.

"Go down the other passage," I said, pulling at his collar as if that would make him move in the direction I wanted him to. He obeyed, the water just at our feet, but it was to no avail. It was a dead-end.

"When there's no other way to go," Zoro said, bringing out his katanas once more, "Make a way."

He leapt into the air as the water came rushing into the cavern, but I hadn't been expecting it, so even as he made a hole in the ceiling for us to escape out of, I lost my hold on him, falling off his back and into the water.

"Nami!" He shouted after me, holding onto the hole's opening. As I went under, I saw him let go to come after me. But the water was strong, and as it receded back to the sea, it swept me along at a fast rate. I spun and twirled underwater, unable to fight the current with all my exhaustion. My body was slammed into the rock surrounding. As if I wasn't in enough pain already.

I hadn't even gotten enough air.

I did try to surface, but the flow of the water kept me swirling downwards. The cave walls flew by me, and Zoro was still chasing me. But even as I lost consciousness, I wondered if he'd really make it in time…

Luffy… I… to you…

* * *

Where were they?

Luffy watched as a wave crashed just outside the cave. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, growing impatient really quickly.

"Luffy," Robin ran out of the tree line. "Zoro? Nami?"

"Eh? Robin? What are you doing here?"

"Right, deaf," Robin murmured.

"Zoro and Nami are down there," Luffy pointed to the cave below. "But the waves are getting larger. I'd be dangerous for us, and we'd end up putting them through more trouble."

Robin noticed his clenched hands by his sides. How hard this must be for him.

"Robin," Luffy grabbed her arm suddenly.

"What is it?"

"Robin… Look…"

She looked out towards the sea as he lifted his hand and extended his index finger. The water had receded far back. Luffy was suddenly reminded of the events at Water 7. Not that he had seen most of it, being stuck between two buildings, but he remembered the size of the wave from that time. Nami, at that time, had given him the strength to break free. She had saved him, in a manner of speaking, even if he himself had been their getaway.

And as the wave approached, he brought his arm back, ready to reach out and grab them the moment they appeared.

"Come on, come on," Luffy murmured, his eyes never leaving the cave's entrance. "Come on, come on, come on…"

Robin too, prepared herself. It would be dangerous for them to be caught in the cave when that wave hit. Their bodies would be slammed into the walls of the passages.

"Come on, come on, come on…"

The wave was nearly atop of them –Zoro and Nami had yet to appear.

"COME ON, COME ON," Luffy was shouting now.

The wave crashed down, the water rushing into the small opening. A second wave hit right after. Zoro and Nami hadn't made it out in time.

"Luffy, stop," Robin grabbed his arm as he looked like he was ready to leap over the edge to go get them. She admired that side of him, the willingness to sacrifice himself for others, but there was no one here that could save them if they all got swept away by the outgoing tide.

His shoulders slumped, but his eyes still didn't change course. They remained on that opening in the cliff. It almost seemed hopeless.

"There!" He exclaimed suddenly, sending his arm flying forward.

Robin didn't see it. At least not at first, but then beneath the surface she spotted Nami's orange hair, then Zoro. She sent a chain of arms out to grab her –_the_ swordsman –and picked him up by the collar. Luffy's arm was still stretching towards Nami.

At first it appeared that he had missed grabbing her, but he stretched that little bit more, and nabbed her. Relief flooded both of their faces as Zoro and Nami were brought in. Luffy was practically in tears.

Zoro coughed up a bit of water, resting on all fours before shaking his head out and sitting up. Robin smiled at him, wanting to give him a hug, but deciding to save it for a more reasonable time.

"Nami!" Luffy shook the navigator. Then his hand fell to her wrist. He looked up frantically at Robin and Zoro. "She's not waking up. I can't –I can't feel her pulse. R-Robin…"

Robin took Nami from him, laying her down on the ground. The waves still hit below, sending water spraying up at them, but the danger that larger waves would come wasn't something to worry about at that moment.

Robin pressed down on Nami's lower abdomen, trying to pump the water that had entered her lungs. It didn't appear to be working. Luffy was at a loss of what to do. He didn't want to leave her side, but he wanted to get Chopper there. He wiped tears away frantically as he watched Robin perform CPR.

Then, finally she started coughing. Luffy didn't remember a time when he had been more relieved.

"Thank goodness," Robin rolled Nami onto her side as she continued coughing.

"Nami?" Luffy took her hand in his. He could feel her heart beating once more. "Nami?"

"Let's just get her back to the ship," Zoro said. "She's probably exhausted."

"Mm," Luffy nodded, wiping the remainder of his tears before picking her up. Without waiting for the other two, he took off running.

As he disappeared, Zoro and Robin exchanged looks, before Robin pulled him into a quick embrace. They were both still kneeling on the ground. The waves still continued to crash, though it seemed like the worst of it was over. A heavy rain started to fall from the dark clouds that had formed above the island. Robin hadn't noticed them until that moment.

"You're okay," She murmured.

"You expected less?" He hugged her in return, leaning his head against hers.

"No," She smirked, pulling away.

"Um~" Luffy was there again. "I just realized that I don't know the way back from here…"

"We're coming," Robin said, getting to her feet. She acted like nothing had happened. She started to lead the way.

"I wonder what happened," Luffy murmured as he followed her. "Her skin is really, really warm."

"Oh, she was practically getting roasted over a fire before I came in," Zoro replied.

"What?" Luffy's head turned while the rest of his body didn't, though it followed a moment later. "Here, take Nami –I'll be back."

They watched as he ran off.

"Well, his hearing is back," Zoro said, walking ahead of Robin, Nami in his arms.

"Chopper said it could be only temporary," She said. "The cannon that had exploded on impact had just shaken up his nerves after all… Now that I think about it, I wonder if Nami knew about it. Chopper had been explaining it to us while she was in the infirmary with Luffy."

"Well, she'll learn soon enough," Zoro shrugged.

"Zoro?"

"Yeah?" He turned to look at her.

"The ship is this way," She said.

"I knew that," He grumbled, retracing his steps back to her.

"Mm," She grinned. "I know you did."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm thinking one more chapter :) Breaking on an even 10.

Will Nami FINALLY say the words she so desperately wants to say?

Will Zoro and Robin FINALLY reveal themselves to the rest of the crew?

Find out next time in: _Tongue Tied_

Humor aside, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review :D_  
_


	10. Final Chapter: Tongue Untied

**A/N: **Ahhhhh! The final chapter!

But I have some great LuNa one-shots planned out, and my next multi-chapter story is already started and the first chapter is up. I might just be posting a one-shot tomorrow though, although I know I should update "No Sense of Direction", but it's looking to be a busy day, so please, bear with me :P

I hope you enjoy and that the ending is at the very least satisfactory :)

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Final Chapter**

He handed Nami off to Zoro, and then ran back towards the cliff. The waves were still vicious, but that meant nothing at that moment –besides, they no longer reached the cave, and that's all he needed to know. He leapt over the edge, and rushed towards the entrance. Luffy decided that if they were already dead, he would kill them all over again. He paused at the fork. Unbeknownst to him, the sign that had been there had been washed away. He picked one way at random, running all the way down to the end of the dark passage. But he came to a wall.

Frowning, Luffy turned to go back, but just as he was about to, something inside of him told him to stop. He turned back to the wall, and brought his fist back.

"Gomu gomu no Pistol!"

The wall broke to pieces in front of him, revealing the cavern. Men all around the room froze as they treated their wounds; large gashes that couldn't have been made from anything except for Zoro's blades.

"It's Straw-hat Luffy!" One exclaimed, "The one that hit our second-in-command!"

Luffy saw the fire, surrounded by a cage. At that moment, that flame couldn't compare to the fire that was burning angrily inside of him. He clenched his fist until his hand felt painful.

"Who did it?" Luffy called out. "Who hurt my nakama?"

His eyes fell to the man sitting on a chair of rock. It was obvious to Luffy that he was the one in charge. He was sitting on a chair while the rest sat on the floor.

"It was _you_, wasn't it?"

"I made the cage," He shrugged, not moving a muscle. His face had a bored expression, which made Luffy that much angrier. "But they threw rocks and made her bleed."

"That's fine," Luffy said, fighting the rage that threatened to overflow. "That just means you're all going to pay."

* * *

I gasped in pain. I was really sore all over. My skin was radiating heat, and I didn't like it. At least they had the decency to put my on my stomach –not on the burns. Oh, goodness, it hurt so badly even though I wasn't laying on them. My body position felt weird though, and I was pretty sure that my feet were elevated.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked.

If I could move without it hurting, I would look around. Instead I just lay there, "Like I never want to see another fire for as long as I live."

She laughed, "Well, I'm glad that your attitude hasn't been burnt away."

"I wish your teasing would burn away," I muttered. I closed my eyes, "Doesn't Chopper have something to sooth the burns?"

"Mm," Robin said. "Do you want me to put it on for you?"

"Do you really think I can move right now?"

"Sure you don't want to wait for Luffy to do this for you?"

"Just shut up and do it." I paused momentarily, "Please."

She just chuckled.

I was glad I was wearing shorts at that moment. Oh, and no shirt, I remembered, since I didn't think I'd realize it anyway if I were wearing one with the amount of pain I was undergoing. I wasn't glad that the lack of clothing meant more of me severely burnt, but if I had to take off clothing because it was getting in the way of the ointment, I think I would just rather die. It hurt bad enough as it was without having fabric dragged across it.

Suddenly her hands touched my ankles. They were cold and wet, and while it felt nice against my skin, the pressure she applied made the process unbearable. I cried out in pain, gripping the sheets of my bed tightly as my back arched, causing _more_ pain.

"Is she alright?" Usopp called from the other side of the door.

"She's fine," Robin replied. I bit down on my pillow to keep from screaming. This was like torture. It felt like she was getting back at me for every beli I had swindled from her, and all the beli that I would cheat her out of in the future. That totaled up to a lot of beli, which meant the pain I was going through was completely agonizing. And the calculations in my head weren't helping matters either.

By the time she was finished, I was panting breathlessly on the bed. I wanted to kill her, especially when she lightly patted my back to signify that she was done. I would get her back for this one day.

"Since it's probably impossible for you to do much else, I'd try to get some sleep," She said, her voice coming from the bathroom. I could hear the sink running, so I assumed she was washing her hands. "Unless you want something to drink?"

"Water," I called out. "With a straw."

"Of course," She said. "I'll fetch some from the kitchen."

"Thank you," I murmured.

She left the room, and I was faced with my wandering mind. Where was Luffy? Was he angry at me for wanting to take revenge for him, and just wouldn't show his face? Because Zoro had said, while in the cave, that Luffy had been there, right? Or had everything just been some figment of my imagination?

"Arg!" I cried out in frustration, shoving my face into the pillow. I quickly went back to the way I was though, because breathing on the pillow made the pillow hot on my skin, and I think I'd suffered enough heat already for that day.

"Are you still awake?" Chopper asked from the doorway. It was a surprise he hadn't heard my cry moments earlier. Perhaps he was asking for the sake of being polite.

"No, I'm sleeping. Wake me up when the pain is gone."

Chopper laughed as he approached, "Well, at least you're okay."

"I'm practically burnt to a crisp. Am I really that okay?"

"Mentally."

"I guess. It feels like my brain's been melted though."

"It's normal to feel light-headed after being overheated," He told me. Gently, he prodded my skin, and I bit back the whimper that sat at the tip of my tongue. I sighed with relief when he pulled back. "Thankfully the burns are only first-degree. I guess all the tanning you do made your skin tough."

"I thought I was going to die there," I sighed, ignoring that last comment. "By being burned to death. That has to be the most unattractive way to die."

"I don't really think that's really the importance of the matter," Chopper said.

"Do you know how devastated the dead me would be if you guys had found me as a burnt skeleton?"

"The horror," Robin chuckled as she re-entered.

"Next time, you can go get revenge," I told her, frowning; I was grateful, though, that she held the water and straw near me so I could take a sip.

"We'll let Luffy take revenge this time around," She said, placing the glass on the bookshelf above our beds. I watched her until she disappeared from my sight.

"Luffy?"

"After learning why you were burnt, he rushed off. That was about an hour ago though, so I wonder what he's up to now…"

"It must be some revenge he's taking," Chopper said.

I felt useless. My plan for avenging Luffy ended with him taking revenge for me. Actually, now that I thought about it, it wasn't much of a plan to begin with. I, who was usually calm and collected, had just rushed in there without second thoughts. No plan at all. But all that didn't take away from the fact that, at the end of the day, I was still relying on Luffy to finish things off.

I lifted my head, ignoring the pain, and turned to face the wall. "Can you guys leave me alone? I'm getting tired."

"Oh, and Nami, about Luffy –" Chopper began.

"Just leave, please? We can talk later."

"But, Nami –"

"Come on," Robin interrupted. "It's as she said. We'll talk later."

"But –"

I don't know what kind of look Robin gave him, but it worked. Quietly, they left, closing the door behind them. I sighed, then brought my hand up to my face to wipe away the tears that fell. The action made me gasp, but I was past the point of caring what hurt me.

I sighed, slowing easing my arm back into its previous position. My entire body was throbbing. But the rhythmical pulse that coursed through by body made me sleepy.

I wondered how I was going to face Luffy.

* * *

"There he is," Robin said, leaning on the railing of the ship.

"And he's dragging all those guys behind him," Zoro said. "That group looks about twice the size of the amount of guys that were in the cavern."

"Then, they all must be the entire group of bandits," Chopper said, standing between the two.

"He hunted them all down?" Usopp popped up to one side.

"So it would seem," Robin smiled.

"Nami should be happy to see him," Chopper said, looking up at her. "Right?"

"Well, she's sleeping right now, but yes, when she's awake and feeling better, she'll be happy to see him," Robin watched as the townspeople came out of their houses, coming to see what was happening. When the realization that they were free from the bandits' rule, they started cheering in the streets. No one questioned Nami being asleep. There was no doubt that Robin was keeping and eye on her.

Luffy left the group of tied up bandits in the middle of the street there, taking one guy in particular to the beginning of the docks, grabbing a small lifesaver and shoving it down around his shoulders, where he became stuck. Then, with little effort, Luffy tossed the man into the sea water, loosely tying the rope to one of the support posts, as if he didn't really care that the man got swept away by the still-rough tide. He stood back for a moment before redoing it. He hated himself that he couldn't be completely heartless to this guy -but what the Marines would do to him after they arrived would be punishment enough. Or so he hoped.

As he stood up, he looked towards the ship. He grinned and waved –clearly feeling better than he had before when he had been worried about Nami. All of them waved back. He stretched his arm, grabbing the railing and shooting towards us, surprising all the townspeople that had been approaching him to thank him. He landed behind the four of them on deck, turned and rested his hands on his hips.

"Where's Nami?"

"In her room," Chopper said.

"She's sleeping though," Robin told him.

"Shishishi, that's fine," He said, turning and leaping down to the deck below. He opened the door, looking over his shoulder as the kitchen door opened. He slipped inside quickly, closing the door behind him.

He stared at Nami's figure on the bed a moment from across the room before slowly approaching her. The skin on the back of her legs was red and swollen. It looked sore. He went to the side of the bed that she was facing. He crouched down so that he was at eye level with her, and frowned, lifting a finger to her cheek to wipe away a tear there. Was it the pain that was making her cry? Luffy looked towards the door; maybe he hadn't beaten those guys enough.

But he was glad that she was safe.

He sighed, sitting down completely on the floor and resting his head on the bed to continue to watch her sleeping face.

Luffy smiled slightly, taking off his hat and placing it gently on her head.

"I love you."

* * *

The pain woke me up again. It felt like it was never going to leave my body. I wish I could reverse time and avoid this entire situation. I'd nip it all in the bud by not going to the bar that the twins ran. But from lying in the same uncomfortable position, I felt stiff. And I hated not being active. I pushed myself up off the bed, watching as a straw-hat fell to the pillow in front of me. I sat up completely in surprise, gasping loudly as my knees bent and the back of my leg and lower thigh touched each other.

"Nami!"

I nearly fell out of the bed at his exclamation, not having noticed he was right beside me.

"Damn it, Luffy," I said, wincing as I slid backwards off the bed, pushing myself up without bending my legs and leaving the straw-hat there on my pillow.

"Nami, how are you feeling?" He asked.

Not thinking it mattered what I said, because he was deaf, I didn't answer his question. "You're such an idiot –"

"So you are better?"

"Why'd you have to go and become deaf?" I spoke accusingly, as if it were all his fault, although it wasn't, and I knew that. I hated this part of me.

"So you're not better?"

"I wanted to avenge you," Tears brimmed in my eyes, and I'll admit it wasn't from the pain of standing. "I wanted you to smile idiotically at me and say _thanks Nami_. I wanted you to think that you could rely on me once in a while when you're in a helpless situation. But I messed up!" I was completely in tears, staring at the floor and unable to look him in the eyes. "I messed up, and you and Zoro, and I suspect Robin, had to come and rescue me, and I feel useless like I do every other time when I end up the god damned damsel in distress!"

"Are you okay?" He said.

I shook my head, making the burns on my upper back and neck ache, and I rubbed the heel of my palm against my eye. I was ashamed at myself. I was unable to face him head on, and instead went on and on when he couldn't hear me. How despicable.

He slowly stepped around the bed, and then carefully and gently wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face into his shirt front, gripping the fabric tightly. Despite the pain that came from the contact, the hug relaxed me more than the ointment had.

I felt like I could say it now. Although I'll admit it was cowardly to say it like this. But with all my overflowing confessions and emotions, why not add one more to the mix?

I took a deep breath, pulling away slightly and looking him in the eye.

"I –" I faltered a little, staring into his eyes. But I wouldn't hold it back any longer. I couldn't. I was _known_ for being bold and blunt, and saying what was on my mind. So I gathered my courage, and just said it, "I love you."

"I know that without you telling me," He grinned.

"You know," I murmured after him, lowering my gaze to a button on his shirt. It was loose. I would have to sew it on tighter later. Then my eyes widened and I lifted my head to meet his gaze. "You can hear!"

"Eh? You're right! Shishishi, I'd already forgotten I went deaf," He laughed.

"So you heard all that?" I felt incredibly embarrassed, though relieved at the same time.

"Mm," He said. He cocked his head to the side, putting on that idiotic grin. "And thanks Nami."

"Idiot," I said, trying to pull away. "It doesn't count when you say it after I told you I wanted to hear it."

"Shishishi, but I mean it," He said, grabbing my hand and pulling it up between us. He played with my fingers, and I didn't complain, though I tried not to wince. He looked at me, and stopped playing, but didn't let go, his fingers wrapping around mine until his thumb touched his index finger. "I do mean it, Nami. Thank you. And even if you don't say it, I know you love me."

"That's some confidence," I rolled my eyes. He only laughed again. "You don't hate it when I don't say it back?"

"Shishishi, I'm just happy you put up with me."

I raised my hand up to his face, smirking a little as I leaned in slowly for a kiss. I loved that innocent part of him, the part that knew he was troublesome, and sometimes selfish. The part of him that accepted it as part of himself and didn't deny it.

Just before our lips met, he said, "And I don't think I'd be okay right now, after what happened in Marineford, if I didn't have my nakama to come back to."

My smirk gave way to a genuine smile as I placed my lips lightly against his. He acted like he was afraid that he was going to hurt me, but the only thing I was afraid of was that my lips were incredibly chapped and that it bothered him as much as the knowledge bothered me. But that was fine for now. I pulled back and looked him in the eye and said –

"Oi~! You stole some of my mikans again, didn't you?"

"What? Sorry, I have no ears to hear you with," Luffy said, dashing away.

"Who do you think you are? Brooke?" I muttered, placing my hands on my hips as I watched him go. I couldn't chase him then even if I wanted to.

Well, I could always tell him another time. I didn't think it'd be so hard from now on.

I reached out and picked up his straw-hat, playing with the rim a moment before putting it on my head and pulling it down to cover my eyes.

Maybe.


End file.
